The Tournament
by Sir NZ
Summary: When a tournament is held for smasher hopefuls, it attracts combatents from all over the participate. Begining has some major OCage. Some random humor here and there.
1. The End of the Begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Super Smash Bros. or Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, only my OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

**The end of the beginning**

She stood at the edge of the beach looking towards the ocean, but more precisely, the sunset. The wind was blowing towards her tossing her brown hair behind her head. She had a lot on her mind. She had been chosen to occupy a position in the Super Smash Bros. or, almost chosen. Every current smasher thought she could do it, but she had to impress the judges in the tournament coming up. Still, most considered her a shoo-in.

"I wonder where HE went, he left so abruptly after he was humiliated." She thought.

Her name was Rachel, and at 15, she was very pretty. She was a very good runner, and very strong and athletic, as opposed to many of her friends. She had Brown eyes and long brown hair to match. She was very intelligent and very well liked but had the trait of getting overdramatic at times.

At this point, she was remembering what had happened a month back. A boy had been brought to the academy like so many others. What was different about him was that while everyone had some sort of fighting prowess, he had what it seemed like none. After being jeered after losing a match, he ran into the Lost Woods, a place where there were said to be portals to other strange worlds.

"It is probably of no consequence" She thought as she jogged back to her house 10 miles inland.

- - - - - -

"Funny how these things turn out" he thought.

Just a month back, he had been clamoring to get back to this world, where he had been kidnapped from to go the academy of some foreign planet. It shouldn't have been a problem, but because he was kidnapped illegally, all of his power had been sapped from him. When he came to the place he soon came to know as the platform between worlds, otherwise known as Earth, he was no more than a normal Hume. After the constant hate of those who had powers, he ran into some woods in frustration and found a rusty old sword. However, at that very moment, he was whisked home by the forest's strange properties.

Now here he was, standing at the edge of a dying world. His world was in the process of being torn apart at the seams(literally) when Marche and his band of misfits cut the world threads. Now the only land left was this lone island with a ruined church.

His name was Juris, his real name hidden to everyone but him. He was 14 with dull blue eyes and thick, coarse, brown hair under his turban. He was extremely strong for the look of his body. He appeared to be a lean, fast, ninja. He was however, a lean, fast, strong Holy Knight. (that was what he preferred to call himself, everyone else called them paladins). His only weakness was his lack of social skills; he didn't communicate well.

But here he was standing on the only square mile left in Ivalice, the only person left in the world. He was staring into the sunset as the sun set for the final time, as a message came to him through a bottle floating in the water. He had been invited back to Earth to participate in a tournament to become a smash brother. He had no choice; he had to accept, he was going to die if he didn't.

"Yes! I will participate!" he yelled to no one it seemed. The land was disappearing fast, he had a few more seconds at best before he fell into the dark void. In that moment, a crystal formed around him. He was lifted into the sky and out of the fantasy Ivalice.

- - - - -

Please R&R, any advice, criticism or praise is greatly appreciated.


	2. A Tournament for Hopefuls

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Super Smash Bros

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Super Smash Bros., Soul Caliber, or any other series mentioned here; only my OCs.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Tournament for Hopefuls **

The day of the tournament had come. After waiting months for it to come, it came. As always James didn't want to get up so early to do anything, but he was excited for the tournament. As he was getting ready, he was going over his battle plan.

"Alright, so first cast barriers and around myself to protect myself from attacks" he thought to himself. "Then, burrow out holes under the ground so when they step on what they think is solid ground, they will fall in …" As he went over his plan, he grabbed his black robe and white pointed hat. He ate his favorite food, rice, for breakfast and walked out the door. When he stepped off his porch however, he remembered that he forgot the most important thing. His staff was the only thing he could use to direct his magic. Some used their hands, but he couldn't manage it with them so he tried a staff and it worked. When he walked on to the street, he was greeted with the usual greeting from his neighbor Jake "ready to get pile droven into the ground?!"

He was never ready, as always. That was just the greeting to say to him if you were of any race other than Asian. For reasons unexplained, most whites, blacks and Arabians hated him. It just bothered him too, as was apparent; he was always such a stickler with grammar. (He should have said pile driven into the ground to be grammatically accurate).

If this were any normal morning, he would have walked to his homeroom class to start the day. However, today he Sprinted to the stadium as he was being chased by Jake, ready to pummel him. He didn't have nearly enough time to ready and cast a spell. But, he did make to the front of the stadium where his good friend, Rachel, stood and she blasted an energy sphere, not unlike Lucario's aura sphere or Mewtwo's shadow ball, into Jake's face.

"You know you should really pick on someone of your own intelligence, Jake". She said with a rather unenthused tone. "Well, screw you!!" said Jake. And with that, he ran away. "You could fight back one time, you know" said she. "I've got no muscle! I can't prepare a spell in 2 seconds either!" said he.

James was 15, like Rachel, with the typical Asian haircut. He had dark brown eyes and black as night hair. He was quite tall, but very skinny. As he said, he had no muscle, or at least not enough to fight anyone over the age of 9. His real prowess was in the mental department, as he was quite intelligent and had mastered more spells than he could count. He was too smart for his own good though; all that knowledge brought a jealousy from 90 of the academy population and as a result hated him for it. Rachel was his only friend outside of his Asian friends, and she was probably his best friend.

"Whatever" said Rachel as they walked into the stadium waiting area.

- - - - - - -

"Aaaaaawwwwwhhhhhh…" Juris yawned as he was in the crystal. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He couldn't tell, but it was going very fast. It was just a long way to each world or more precisely, just from his to all the others. He looked from the blue crystal and saw in the black void little bubble-shaped things that looked like planets. "Huh" he thought as he saw a gigantic sphere in the middle of all of them.

It was Earth, and as he burst through the outer atmosphere, the crystal started burning and accelerating. "Holy Mateus, I'm going to crash!!"

- - - - - - - -

"This is going to be so exciting!" Rachel exclaimed to James. "We are going to be smash bros.! I mean we'll have to answer to gigantic hands and beat the stuffing out of each other until we win or lose, but it'll be great! Hey are you listening??" "Huh? Oh, yeah… I was listening, I'm just kinda nervous" he said in an unsure tone. "What did I say?" said Rachel. "Uh… you said something about hands and stuffing and smashing our brothers right?" was the pathetic answer. "Not really." Said she.

They stayed quiet the rest of the time. As they were waiting they observed their competition. They saw some dude exclaiming "I will surely win! I have the Megaton Hammer of legend!" They saw a guy sitting down who looked like Solid Snake fiddling with a gadget of his. After a few minutes of looking around, the scariest man they had ever seen walked in. He was at least 7 feet tall, had a huge Demonic arm, a creepy looking sword, long red hair and a suit of azure armor. "Hello" said a girl in a pretty looking dress. "I will take all of your souls!" was the response said in the scariest voice possible. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl ran away screaming. "Whoa" said James. "He's the thing of nightmares" (Hint. Hint.) Was Rachel's only comment.

"Well good looks like everybody's here" said Captain Falcon as he strode down the stairs. "You all probably know our names but I will introduce myself, I am Samus Aran and this is Captain Falcon" said Samus in her power suit. "Lets cut to the chase, here's the deal: we won't tell you anything about the tournament other than the current round you will participate in." said Captain Falcon. "So there are 64 of you, half will be gone at the end of this round…" said Samus as she was interrupted by everyone other than the excessively confident. "WWWHHHHAAAATTTT??" "You heard me, half will be gone, anyways this round will be one-on-one rounds of hand-to-hand combat. Any weapon or magic is strictly forbidden besides, when you signed up we planted devices that will stop magic flow and we will remove all weapons from your persons. You will be graded by us, the 2 judges for this round, if you win, you get 5 points, and we can give you up to 10 points per judge. The top 32 in the points standings will move on. The others will be excused from further participation. Oh, and if you do somehow use a weapon, or use magic we have a judge from Ivalice, the strange land way out there in the universe, to arrest you and throw you in jail, no questions asked. Alright, that is all" she finished and her and C.F went up the stairs to the judges box. A giant door opened and the first 2 names were called "Nightmare and brigand from fire emblem please step into the arena" As the started walking to their respective sides Nightmare felt a foreign presence, not evil, benevolent, innocent, and holy. (LOL, i just noticed this was a huge block o' text)

- - - - - - -

As the crystal gained speed, he used his magic to form a barrier around himself. He braced for impact, but it stopped suddenly about 2 feet above the ground and gently floated down. "Well, that was weird" He thought as walked towards the monstrous coliseum in the city. There was some kind of instruction going on as he walked in. They just finished when he walked in and they left. The first match was called and he watched eagerly on the T.V. "Well, this sure is better than floating through a void until you die of starvation" he thought.

- - - - - - -

Please review, as said before any criticism, advice or praise is well received by the author.

A/N: I'm purposely putting in references to the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. There are three in so far, I'm going to put in 2 more in next chapter, if you can tell me all five, well, I haven't decided what to do if you do.

P.S: don't expect me to update this fast all the time.


	3. So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Super Smash Bros. or Soul Caliber or any other series mentioned here, only my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

**So it Begins**

The first match was really more of a quick duel and it was over. It took Nightmare about 4 seconds to KO the brigand just by hitting him with a haymaker from his giant arm. "Your soul is mine!!" was his victory cry as he reached down and put his giant arm on him. Electricity (or what looked like it) ran up his arm and he walked up to the stands.

"Judges score a 10 and a 10, that's a perfect score!" came over the loudspeakers. Nightmare walked over to the armory, grabbed his giant sword than sat down in the winner's box.

- - - - - - -

Rachel finished her match quite quickly also, as she faced a pokemon trainer with no pokemon as per the rules (no weapons, wait, since when were pokemon weapons? Hm… I should get the animal rights activists out here) . "Judges give an 8 and an 8, because the opponent was a wimp" said the announcer. "Bull crap" she said as she sat down.

- - - - - - -

So James waited, and he saw the orange thing with the megaton hammer win, some guy in green armor win, and a bipedal lizard win. Then, he was one guy in a room holding ten people. They all looked pretty fearsome to him, other than the guy in the turban; he just looked funny and hypocritical. He wore turban like a Muslim but wore a shirt with a red cross like a crusader. "22nd match: Juris Long sword vs. Justin Bolton" was announced as the next match.

- - - - - - -

"Well, finally, my match is here versus… an average looking swordfighter? This won't be fun at all" thought Juris. They walked over to their corners and Juris said "good luck" to the other warrior. No response. "what a sporting competitor" was his thought. "Match begin!" said the judge. Juris tried to make his magic flow through his veins to make himself more powerful, but the judge cried "warning to challenger in the red corner: laws forbidding magic and weapons. R6." "Huh?" was everyone's response "what does R6 mean?" "I guess I'll just try to kick the crap out of this guy then" said Juris quietly. After about a minute of obviously winning, the other guy said "it's no use, I'm zombified, I feel no pain and I cannot die" as he punched Juris while he stopped on account of being surprised.

- - - - - - -

"Judge, stop the match, he cannot win!! I don't want anybody to get hurt" said Rachel to no response. "Ooh, this guy is evil, I should be friends with guy, I mean, a zombie how evil can you get? Other than me of course" Said a Nightmare who actually said something not involving souls for once. "All good people shall die!!" everyone sweat-dropped and scooted away from the azure night at this statement.

- - - - - - -

"Well this could be a problem, no magic, and a guy who can't feel pain." Juris was racking his brain for ideas. "Wait, the judge looks like he's from the 'Real Ivalice', I wonder if my anti-law cards will work? Of course they will, he's from the same series." Just as he was about to draw the card, Justin came in and unleashed a deadly combo that sent him flying. He had no more energy, not enough to even move. Justin came and sank his fingers into his chest and he felt all his energy flow out of him. "Is he draining my energy? Wait that's it! Pretend to die! Ooh, I'm a genius" thought Juris. He closed his eyes and fell limp as Justin took his fingers out and raised them up in victory. "Justin Bolton wins match 22 with a score of a 9 and a 9!" came over the loudspeakers. "Now!" thought the fallen paladin. Everyone watched in horror as Justin started screaming and having seizures on the ground.

- - - - - - -

Zelda had seen this kind of thing before. She and the other smashers (minus C.F. and Samus) were in a luxury box. She and Link were sitting beside each other, each knowing what was happening. This kind of thing either happened when you had epilepsy and just watched an episode of pokemon with Porygon soldiers in it, or when you were a creature of darkness like a redead and you were hit with holy energy. This kind of thing worked like a fatal poison, once it was in their veins, you can't get it out and they will die. How could he have been infected though?

- - - - - - - -

James watched with horror as the man was – did he get this right – Melting? How was possible for someone to melt without being exposed to extreme heat? He was going to have nightmares for a while.

- - - - - - - -

Rachel watched as the man known as Juris Longsword came to. He stood up like he was drunk and awaited the judges' scores. "Juris wins with a 7 and a 10, although he kind of… fainted" was the announcement.

(Up in the judges' booth) "Why'd you give him a ten Samus?" "It takes a real man to play dead to win, you should know that Falcon"

(Back in the arena) Juris slowly staggered over to the winners' stand and recounted what he did. "I'm a retard! I gambled my match entirely on the thought that I would have the presence of mind to activate the holy magic in my heart to kill him! Note to self: Don't do that ever again"

- - - - - - - - -

Gas Snake was watching him from up above in the winner's stands. (He's the guy Rachel and James saw fiddling with his gadgets). "What do we know about them Captain?" G.S said into his communication device. "I'll give you all we know, just a sec." said the Captain

Nightmare

Origin: 17th century Europe

Weapon of Choice: Giant Demonic Sword

Likes: Souls, Blue Armor, Souls, Cheese burgers, and did we mention he likes Souls?

Dislikes: Justice, Laws, The Bible

Everything else: ??

"That's all we know about Nightmare, now about Juris"

Juris Longsword

Everything else:??

"Are you serious?? All we know is that he's from some fantasy land??" said a surprised G.S. "Yep, that's all we know" said the Captain.

- - - - - - - - -

3 other fights went on, one between a French Fencer and a Bishop, one between a certain guy in a black suit with a helmet and a lightsaber and a generic soldier, and another between a short kid with a scary-looking mask on and ghost on horse who had the same frame of ganondorf. The last match however, was as follows: James Won versus Neimi from fire emblem: the sacred stones (yes, I don't know her last name)

- - - - - - - - -

As always, any reviews, praise, criticism, or advice is well received.

**A/N: don don don don, cliffhanger time! (if you call that sorry excuse for a match a cliffhanger) will James be able to take down a girl with no magic? Tune in next time and find out.**

**P.S I have added the other 2 references to the legend of Zelda: the ocarina of time, if you can tell me the 5 (one of them is here twice), I will let you add a character of your choice, just give me a summary of what they can do, because I might not know who they are. **

**P.P.S If you don't tell me within the next few chapters, it will be too late to add anyone.**


	4. Carry On My Wayward Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Soul Caliber, or Fire Emblem, only my OCs. Also, Kansas owns the title, that's what I was listening to while I was making my chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Carry on Wayward Son**

He walked out onto the playing field, ready to fight. He just needed to get everything out of his stomach in one acidic, yellow blob. "OOOHHH… alright, just a girl, an archer without a bow, I can do this, I can do this, I can…" He stopped mid-thought as he saw her pumping out pushups at a rate of about 1 per second. She did about 45 total, James nearly fainted here, because that was about 441/2 more than he could do. (yes, James is a wimp) "aww man…"

- - - - - - - - -

"Match begin!" said the judge. Neimi cut to the chase, she started charging, to which James responded by running the opposite way. "Come back here you little bitch!" "No!" "Oh, brother" said Rachel. She finally caught up to him and tackled him and proceeded to punch, kick and stomp on every part of his body that was facing up. James curled up into a ball and started crying for his mom. "Come on, you little crybaby! Open up so I can hit you where it really hurts!" said the she-demon. She then wound up a hard kick and kicked him like a soccer ball, where he hit the wall and fainted.

- - - - - - - -

"James, wake up" when he opened his eyes, he saw he was in a big building made of what looked like marble. "Where am I?" said James. "You are in heaven, my son" said a voice coming from a chair. The figure was brown-haired, brown-eyed, white, and tall. "How did I get here…Father?" "You were in a tournament for a position in the super smash bros. when you were kicked against a wall." "So I'm dead??" "No, but I need to tell you something, this girl you are facing has blasphemed against me for the last time, I will give you the strength to beat her." His vision started to get brighter. "Thank you, but who are you?" "I am the Alpha and the Omega, now carry on my wayward son!" with that, he came back into this world.

- - - - - - -

"I thank you for all your support, not that I need it, I am perfectly capable with no help whatsoever!" "Uh, where am I now?" thought James. He looked up to see Neimi standing on him. "OK, I'm back in this world, now let's see he said he would give me strength to beat this girl, alright let's try to get her off of me". He tried to get up, and to his amazement, she flew right off him and fell on her face. "How dare you get dirt on me, you loser!" said an outraged Neimi. She punched and kicked, but James blocked all of them. He soon went on the offensive and punched and kicked her. She was blocking them, however, because of his temporary boost in strength, he was wearing her down with each blow. He took a kick at her groin area, and she reeled over in pain. "Hmm, guess it really does hurt girls to get hit there" thought a surprised James. He finished her off by stomping on her abdomen. "James Won wins the last match with a score of 6 and 10, even though he also fainted" said the announcer.

( Up in the booth) "Again, Samus why'd you give him a ten?" " Because, he played dead like the other guy, geez Captain Falcon I already told you" "Actually I think he actually fainted"

- - - - - - - -

James walked over to the winners' stands and a jubilated Rachel hugged him in front off everybody. They were even on the big screen. "I'm so happy you did it!" said she. "Uh, yeah, I'm happy too…but everybody's looking at us" said he, blushing. He normally would have savored the moment, but he didn't like being stared at. (like many other people) . Some of the younger combatants let out giggles, Nightmare looked throughly disgusted at his act of affection, and the crusader-jihadist was staring very weirdly at them. She eventually led him to sit down beside her and the weird paladin was next to him.

- - - -- - -

C.F and Samus came down to tell them what was to happen next. "We will post the point standings in a few hours in the waiting area, we know most of the winners will make it, but some of the ones who barely won, or had bad scores could be sent away" said Captain Falcon. At the last statement he stared at James. "Oh, and congrats on winning" said Samus before the walked away.

- - - - - -

Gas Snake was looking at his A-class stalking license when a message popped up on his communication device. "G.S, we have more information on 2 more Hopefuls, we will upload them to your device now" said the voice of the Captain.

Rachel Barlan

Weapon of Choice: Axe

Origin: Here, on Earth

Likes: Pink, New Shoes, and weight lifting

Dislikes: Any thing greasy

James Won

Weapon of Choice: Golden Staff

Origin: see Rachel

Likes: Rock Music, Resident Evil series

Dislikes: Math, Nightmare

"Wait G.S, we have two more bios coming your way

Master Chief

Weapon of Choice: too many to say

Origin: Future Earth

Likes: killing aliens, "Alien" movies, bunnies, his helmet, Recon armor

Dislikes: Halo rings, Brutes, Cortana (damn, she's annoying)

The Arbiter

Weapon of Choice: Energy Sword

Origin: Some Future Alien Planet

Likes: obsolete armor, plasma rifles, covenant carbines

Dislikes: Skin Moisturizer

- - - - - - - -

**A/N: And there we have it! Another exciting (I hope) installment of the tournament! Who will stay, and who will go? Tune in next time and find out!**

**I'll try to make the next few chapters better than this. I don't know why I only did Hand-to-Hand combat for the first round, but the others will show the full power of the characters.**


	5. The List

**I do not own anything from Super Smash Bros. or any other series mentioned here.**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I haven't been at my house for a while, I hope this is worth the wait.**

**Chapter 5**

**The List**

"Well, somebody's hungry" said Rachel. James just ignored her and kept on eating, "Hey, I won didn't I think I deserve some food" thought James.

They were at James' favorite restaurant, or tavern as Rachel called it, the Red Leopard. He was eating a fish sandwich, and enjoying it a lot. He and Rachel were out to celebrate their victories. He still had the thought in the back of his mind that he might not make it to the next round. "Oh well, might as well enjoy it while it lasts" thought James.

Just then, a waiter came by and gave them the check. Rachel definitely wasn't happy that she was paying for everything. She had a scowl on her face while she looked at the check.

"Geez, 14 for a fish sandwich? And 25 for a sub-par steak? You like to eat with no regard for cost don't you?" asked Rachel. "When you're paying, yes" said James with a smirk on his face. She then left 45 and then they left to go see if James made the second round.

- - - - - - - -

There was a big crowd at the arena, all the contestants wanted to see where they were ranked and if they made it. Luckily for Rachel and James, Nightmare walked up and swung his giant his sword is a wide arc, clearing the path so he could see the chart. Naturally, everyone who was in range was on the floor frozen by fear of the imposing knight while he walked up to the bulletin board. Under the Ten Commandments of Falcon (which were the rules that Captain Falcon follows) was a group of about 3 papers listing the winners. Rachel and James just followed behind Nightmare and waited until he was done. He left without a word.

Rachel and James stepped up to the board and the first thing that caught their eyes were the 2 stone tablets. They were the Ten Commandments of Falcon (which I have decided to include here, although I didn't make them up, I found them on the GameFAQs message boards for brawl, they were made by a user named Minjo Master I think.)

1. Thou shalt not attack thy opponent without asking them to show you their moves, or to COME ON!

2. Thou shalt not attack a taunt spammer, for they are the chosen people of the Captain, and are afforded his sacred protection. Do not harm them, lest you anger Captain Falcon.

3. Thou shalt not bemoan the Captain's tier standing, and blame him for a loss. It was not Captain Falcon who was too weak, it was thou.

4. Thou shalt always spam "SHOW ME YA MOVES" whenever the crowd chants for the Captain, as a sign of acknowledgement to all of his loyal fans. Thou shalt also spam this taunt if the camera is zoomed in on the Captain from a Tingle Assist Trophy.

5. Thou shalt let any Kirby who wishes to inhale and copy the Falcon Punch do as he pleases. However, if thou is attacked by this Kirby, Captain Falcon's swift judgment must be delivered to him, as he has broken the sacred bond of Master and Pupil, and shall pay for his foolishness.

6. Thou shalt not land a Falcon Punch or Knee of Justice without immediately asking thy opponent to show you their moves, unless thou has a chance to perform a Sacred Combo, in which case the taunt must be performed as soon as thou hast finished.

7. Thou shalt respect thy father, Ganondorf, as thou would respect a fellow Captain Falcon.

8. Thou shalt not allow a spammer to not show the Captain their moves if he has asked them to. If the spammer insists on using the same move, thy fury must be delivered swiftly and with good aim to the spammer until they agree to show the Captain the rest of their moves, or are killed.

9. Thou shalt use the Falcon system of measurement.

10. Thou shalt lead children along the path of the Falcon by showing them thy moves as capably as thou can, and leading them to believe that using Captain Falcon is the way to victory.

Below that were the results of the first round which they nervously looked over.

"Alright, there's mine" said Rachel pointing on the first paper.

5th Raphael Sorel

6th Rachel Barlan

7th The Arbiter

James nervously looked down the first paper, didn't find his name and looked down the second paper. "27th, 28th, 29th, come on, where is it?" thought James.

"There it is!" exclaimed Rachel. Sure enough, there it was the last one on the list.

31st Prince Ephraim

32nd James Won

"You did it! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Rachel while hugging him. James savored the moment this time because everybody was still on the floor looking to see if Nightmare would come back.

- - - - - -

Juris was satisfied with himself, he had made it in to the next round ranked at 30th, no more, but he made it on at least. He was praying to God, thanking him for letting him in go in. "In Jesus name I pray, Amen" finished Juris. His energy was now fully recharged, he would need it if he faced that heathen, Nightmare. He finally went into bed at 12:00 the next day.

- - - - - - -

**A/N: Finally, I'm done Again, sorry for being so late in updating, I hope you liked the chapter. Also, I'm not trying to promote Christianity, I'm just saying Juris follows God for you that are offended by that.**


	6. Preparation

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update AGAIN, I was at cross country camp and I had no access to a computer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything from Super Smash Bros., or any other series mentioned here.**

**Chapter 6**

**Preparation**

It was dark and dusty in there. No one ever went in there. No one ever found a need to. But there was one person who went to look for something long lost. His search led him to this library. He was reading through a large volume searching for a new spell to learn. But it was all complete gibberish.

"Where did these books come from? Those weird worlds on the outer outskirts of the known galaxy?" Thought James to himself, "Seriously, there's probably no one who can actually read any of these. Hey, what's this?" He picked up a old black book that he took to a reading desk. It said "Black Magic" in golden letters on the front. He took to the task of reading earnestly.

"This is how you prepare for the next round" thought James.

- - - - - - - - -

It was sunny and sandy out there. Everyone found a reason to go there. Everyone found a need eventually. But there was one person who went to look for something not very long lost. Her search led her to an open area on the beach. She was reading under an umbrella, relaxing, trying to find her calm state of mind. She found it.

"Ah… now this is how you prepare for the next round" thought Rachel.

- - - - - - - -

"Huummmmmmmmm... Hummmmmmmmmm…" Hummed Juris, deep in meditation. He was currently in his tent, floating a foot above the floor, trying to keep himself in balance.

"This is how you prepare for the next round" thought Juris.

- - - - - - - -

"Is the course ready, Zelda?"

"Yes it is, Link"

"Alright when they get back here tomorrow, let's let them begin without us, after all the early bird gets they worm"

"Right you are"

- - - - - - - -

**A/N: Done, here's the short excuse for a chapter, please review, any praise, criticism, or any thing else is greatly appreciated.**


	7. The Early Bird Gets the Lead?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., or any other game mentioned here. I also do not own The Spirit of Radio by Rush.**

**Edit: Guess what guys? From here til the begining of chapter 14, there will be MAJOR OCNESS, so if you don't like that just skip ahead to chapter 14 and guess what happens, this could more or less be considered as a filler arc that fleshes out the characters of my 3 OCs. **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Early Bird gets the… Lead?**

This time, James' trip to the arena was uneventful and he walked there at an easy pace where he met Rachel at the same area as last time. The 2 nodded in unison for a greeting and walked inside the arena to the same waiting room… where there was no one was waiting. "We were 5 minutes early, but SOMEONE should be here" thought James to himself. They looked around and found a new note on the bulletin board that said:

Greetings, hopeful smashers from Zelda and Link,

The second round of your test will begin right after you are done reading this

And the test is as follows, you will trek across Hyrule and Termina, two of the worlds from our grouping of planets collecting Spiritual Stones, Medallions and Boss Masks. These can be found be going through the dungeons and beating the boss inside. There will be 2 clones of the same boss in each dungeon and there will be 12 dungeons so there will 24 opportunities to get one of these items. One Spiritual Stone, One Medallion or One Boss Mask is required to pass this round, so 24 at most will pass.

You may use any means necessary to get these items other than steal from another team. You may however, beat the crap of the other teams BEFORE they get the item in question as to delay them from getting it. Any Weapons or Magic that you have at your disposal is legal, other than those that would destroy the dungeon completely or make yourself giant. You will be made in teams made by your own desires. A team can be from one to four people big.

One item per person is needed for the whole team to pass however. Meet in either Hyrule Castle or at the Termina Clock Tower at the end of 3 days with an item in hand to pass this round.

Goodbye,

Princess Zelda

Link

"But how do we get to Termina or Hyrule?" asked Rachel. "I don't know, they didn't say did they?" replied James. They were whisked away by, of course, a blue crystal at that moment. "I guess it really did begin after we read the paper huh? Said James "Guess so" replied Rachel.

- - - - - - - -

They were dropped off at what looked like a town square. At first glance, it looked like time was frozen, but they saw a clock, which they guessed was counting down the time they had left, moving.

"Let's get going" said James while taking a step out towards the gate. Rachel grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him backwards.

"Well let's figure out where we are going first" said Rachel with a very stern look on her face.

"It might help to get outside the castle first" said James.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until we have a plan"

"Alright, fine" he didn't want to argue with her.

They still couldn't figure out where to go after an hour of "planning" so James persuaded Rachel to go out to field and figure out where to go from there. When they got there, they still had no idea of where to go, until a familiar figure popped out from one of the random trees in Hyrule Field.

"Hello, fellow contestants and warriors, my name is Juris, it is an honor to meet you" Juris bowed as he said the last part. "My name is Rachel" "And my name is James". They each shook his hand. "From overhearing your conversation, I have gathered that you have no knowledge of this world, am I correct?" They each nodded their heads in agreement. "I however, have knowledge of the geography of this region, I believe that a team would be profitable to each of us" said Juris. "Well, that could be good-"said Rachel. "Good it's settled then, we shall be a team! We will finish this part with flying colors!" interrupted Juris. "But we should discuss it first" finished Rachel under her breath. She decided to drop the subject however, this guy seemed like he wouldn't be very cooperative.

"Alright so let's go to the Great Deku Tree, which is the easiest dungeon, so easy first Item!" Exclaimed Juris as he pointed toward an ominous looking tunnel of trees. "Uh… OK" said James while sweat-dropping. "Off on your way, Hit the open road, There is magic at your fingers, For the spirit ever lingers, Undemanding contact,  
In your happy solitude…" sang Juris quietly. "What was that?" asked Rachel. "Oh, nothing… chuckles nothing…" muttered Juris.

- - - - - - -

"Invisible airwaves, Crackle with life, Bright antennae bristle, With the energy, Emotional feedback, On a timeless wavelength, Bearing a gift beyond price, Almost free..."

"Uh Gas Snake…" said a voice on his radio. "Uh… yeah… Captain I was just…" stammered Gas Snake as he quickly pulled his binoculars away from his face. "That doesn't matter, we have two more bios coming to you" said the Captain.

Raphael Sorel

Weapon of Choice: Queen's Guard

Origin: 16th century France

Likes: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing at Midnight, Amy Sorel and Dancing with the Stars.

Dislikes: Rude People with no manners and a certain demonic knight in azure armor.

Krystal

Weapon of Choice: Staff

Everything else: Unknown (I haven't played many Star Fox games only the First half of Adventures)

- - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So there you have it, another chapter of The Tournament. Can Juris be trusted, is he leading them to the "easiest dungeon"? Well, some (if not most) of you should know the answer to the second question but there is only one way to find out the answer to the first one. Review, Add to Alerts list and read it the second I post it!**


	8. More Like the Dead Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Super Smash Bros. or the Legend of Zelda series.**

**A/N: before we begin, I would like to talk about something that is aggravating me. The species of writing known as reviews are not coming to my review section. Reader Traffic Hits and Visitors are at an all time high, but I don't have many reviews. I thank Chef Colette for bringing in as many of half of my reviews. I politely ask you to review AT LEAST once to save this almost extinct species. I thank you for your time.**

**Chapter 8**

**More like the Dead Deku Tree**

"So this 'Great Deku Tree' how big is it?" asked James.

"Easily ten stories tall, maybe taller" replied Juris

The newly formed team was walking through Kokiri Forest and taking in the sights. James was wondering what the little things in the air were, and marveling at the abundance of life in this forest. Rachel on the other hand, was looking at the little wood houses of the Kokiri, who Juris had told them about earlier, and wondering where they were.

"By the way, don't touch any of the plants here other than the grass" said Juris as James was walking towards a tiny blue plant bulb. He leaned in a little closer, and jumped back as the Deku Baba (correct me if I'm wrong on the name) tried to bite him. He walked quickly to catch up with Rachel because after that plant attack, he wanted to be as close to her as possible.

They finally stopped at a very open clearing with a gigantic grey tower in the middle.

"Why'd we stop?" asked Rachel

"This is the tree, I'm just taking it in." said Juris

"This can't be the 'Great Deku Tree', this is more like the Dead Deku Tree!" exclaimed James.

"Look a little closer" said Juris

James looked closer and saw what could have been branches at the top of the tree. He also saw a… moustache? How could that be right? He also saw things that could have easily been the eyebrows, and the giant opening that he thought was the doorway was the mouth.

"Alright, let's go in" said Juris pointing at the mouth.

"No, we should plan where to go first, we don't want to get lost now do we?" said an overly-cautious Rachel.

"C'mon, I know the way" said Juris.

"Fine" said Rachel. She was liking this guy less and less.

- - - - - - - - -

"Alright so there's this room, with a bunch of water in it, so just gotta find the way to that room and we're good" said Juris as they walked in.

"What??, I thought you said you knew the way!" Exclaimed Rachel.

"Well I do, Just gotta find that roo-" pointed out Juris.

Rachel and James looked down the hole that Juris fell into. They saw the cobwebs that could of held both of their weights combined but not Juris with Heavy Armor on.

"Hey guys, I found the room! There are vines on the side of the hole, just climb down those!" was the sound that came from down the hole. James and Rachel quickly climbed down to see Juris standing as if he didn't just fall down a hole. He showed them the way and them and instead of actually opening up the door, he just kicked it down. He lead them quickly through a few rooms and then he asked James to fire some spells at a few Dekus in a specific order.

"Alright this room here is the boss room, inside it is basically a giant bug that can lay eggs. Just unload on it and we should be fine" explained Juris.

As they walked in the room, something different was going through each of their minds. James was mentally preparing himself for magickal (not a typo) strain. Rachel was admiring Juris' calm demeanor before battle with a monster. Juris was praying and asking for protection. They stood there for a second and looked around. There was nothing there. Each of them turned around to ask Juris where the Boss was but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" asked James.

Before Rachel could answer, something on the ceiling started moving. They walked closer and IT looked at them, its green eye rolling around in its socket. It dropped to the ground with a thud and roared at them. Rachel pulled out her axe and James his staff. The battle begun with the bug charging them. The monster then tried to hit them with its many limbs but kept on missing. Rachel tried hitting it between blows but only succeeding in knocking off a tiny shard of its shell. James was farther away, trying to use every spell he knew to hit it, but nothing was working, only charring its shell or doing nothing at all. Rachel was getting tired of dodging, so she tried blocking the swinging limbs with her axe.

That was her only mistake, but it proved to be a costly one. The beast was very strong and the force of the blow knocked her onto the ground some twenty feet away. The bug now had a clear path to James. He turned around to run, but found his right foot had stepped into some sort of slime. He was immobilized. Nowhere to run.

"Is this how its going to end? I'm going to get squished by some overgrown beetle-thing?" he thought.

He then looked over at Rachel laying on the ground and a tear came to his eye. He braced for the impact when the bug went onto its hind legs to crush him. But he was surprised when he was still standing up and breathing. He opened up his eye to see Juris holding his sword right under the bug's gut. He just turned his head and said "Sorry I'm late, that bug slime is real pain in the arse isn't it?" James nodded his head in agreement, too stunned to speak. He then watched in amazement as Juris put his foot next to where his sword was lodged in the bug's stomach and pushed. The Bug just fell over backwards and its shell just fell away revealing fire inside. He couldn't believe it, after all Rachel and him did, Juris killed it with its own momentum.

"Spit on the slime, it stops it from being so sticky" advised Juris.

James did as he was told and lo and behold, his right foot was freed. Juris walked over to Rachel and tossed what looked like a feather onto Rachel and she immediately got up. Juris commanded James to grab the small Emerald on the floor of the cavern/bug den. As James picked it up, he thought he could he see a tiny child inside having fun.

"Let's go outside; step into the blue light and we can go" commanded Juris.

Everyone stepped inside and the next thing they knew, they were outside breathing the refreshing forest air.

- - - - - - -

**A/N Well, there's chapter 8, this one turned out better than I thought, I hope you liked it too. Please leave a review, I don't care if you criticize me and say this chapter sucked, just leave me one.**

**P.S I'm not sure when I will be updating next, school starts on Tuesday, and I'm taking a whole bunch of APs this year, so I might start updating every week or so just don't hold me to that statement.**


	9. Lost in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Super Smash Bros. or Soul Calibur.**

**Chapter 9**

**Lost in the Woods**

When they finally got outside the Deku Tree, each of them were exhausted from their fight with Gothma (the giant bug from the last chapter). They quickly set up camp near the tree and James got the fire going. Juris agreed to go look for something to eat and Rachel to set up camp. After Rachel finished and was resting, they heard something running away in the direction of the Kokiri village. Rachel got up to get a better look and walked towards where the thing ran off.

"Aaaaaiiiiiieeeee! It stole my mother's amulet" screamed Rachel from behind her tent.

James ran over to look at what happened and saw the back of Rachel's tent torn open. Laying open next to the tent was Rachel's bag with clothes strewn all over. She was kneeling over, crying at the loss of her most prized possession.

"Rachel, its going to be OK, it was just a necklace" said James in an attempt to calm her down.

"That was the only thing I had to remember my mother by!" she screamed at him.

"Oh yeah," thought James remembering how she was an orphan. He remembered now, her mom died saving her from a gruesome massacre on her home planet. She said that she came to earth at age 7. She never talked about her dad.

"Well, alright, I'll find the amulet for you" said James, regretting it as he said it.

"You… will?" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you…"

As he ran off in pursuit of the thing, he thought "Great job, James, how are you going to find that Amulet? Rachel will never forgive you if you don't."

- - - - - - - -

He was standing in the Kokiri Village, wondering how in the world he was going to find the Amulet. He decided to go asking around. He walked around and saw someone standing on the big wood bridge above the forest.

"Um, hello, yeah, did you see a little thing running around carrying something shiny" he inquired.

Whatever it was turned around and gave a little laugh. It ran off in the direction of a big, hollowed out log. As it was running, James saw something glitter around its neck. He had found his thief. He started running up the hill in the same direction and entered the endlessly infuriating forest that was known by the denizens of the forest as the Lost Woods.

- - - - - - - -

15 minutes later, he was still chasing the thief through the woods. When he first entered he had heard a very catchy tune that went like dum dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum. (Good job if you can visualize the tune in your head) The thief was still ahead of him, but James was gaining on him. All the sudden, they went through a dark log and once they were out, James found himself on the edge of a cliff. He was running too fast to completely stop, and fell over the cliff.

- - - - - - -

"Alright, I caught a few squirrels, two birds and got a few Deku Baba bulbs to fry… where's James?" said Juris as he walked into camp.

"Well, my Mother's Amulet was stolen a little while ago, and James volunteered to go get it back" explained Rachel.

"Wait, so you're saying that James went running after a thief in the forest at night?! He's just asking to get lost! He probably went into the Lost Woods by accident, too"

"But the Lost Woods are on Earth, aren't they?"

"No, those are just woods that people thought were kinda alike to the original lost woods which are located not too far from here"

"Well, let's go find him then!"

"We won't be able to find him, as the name implies, almost everyone gets lost in the Lost Woods, he's probably lost right now, and if we do find him, we'll get lost too"

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"We have to, we don't have a choice in the matter"

"No, I'm not leaving James behind!" Tears were now forming in Rachel's eyes. "He's one of my best friends who always helps me out of trouble! Now, I'm not going to leave him behind!"

"Look, the reasonable thing to do would be to just find another item and hope James gets out of there alive"

"I'm going! YOU can stay behind if YOU want!" she started packing her bag as she said this and stomped off quickly shortly after.

- - - - - - - -

James opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He was on the edge of another cliff, and this one had pools of water on it. He saw yet Another dark log on the far wall, and decided that would be the best way to go. The next room he was in was yet Another bottomless pit, but this one had tree stumps that one could possibly use to get across. They were at least 20 feet across though, and so James just sat there, meditating on how to get across. After about half an hour of thinking, he felt a very strong wind come from the pit. He took a leaf, and tested how strong it was by holding it across the pit. It almost flew out of his hands the wind was so strong. He remembered Toon Link talking about his leaf-flying skills in an interview after a match and tried to replicate it. He grabbed both ends of the leaf and jumped over the pit, and he Flew, he really Flew, Toon-Link style nonetheless, but he flew across the chasm and landed safely on the other side.

After calming down from flying, he went through the door that stood in front of him. What was on the other side was a surprise no one other than the great hero of time knew about.

- - - - - - - - -

"What a f-ing jerk, I mean how can he not understand that friends go try to find friends" Rachel was still fuming mad at Juris, but as she progressed deeper and deeper into the woods, she was beginning to rethink her decision to run off into the Lost Woods alone. After a while, she saw footprints on the ground, and recognized them as James' and followed them to a cliff. From his footprints, it was obvious he didn't see the cliff in time and fell over.

"I'm coming James" were her words as she got a running start and jumped over the edge.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hyrule field sure is pleasant at night huh guys?"

"Of course"

"Yeah"

After splitting up from Rachel, Juris went out to Hyrule field to go find a new dungeon to get an item from. Rachel had taken the Kokiri Spiritual Stone, so he had no choice but to find one as quickly as possible. While adventuring around, he found two medieval warriors, Sophitia Alexandria and Raphael Sorel being attacked by the skeletal beings that roam Hyrule field at night and decided to help them. Only thing was, now they were surrounded by at least 100 of the monsters. (Yes, I know there are never this many on the screen, but I'm changing it for this story) They were dealt with quickly, as each was a master of the sword, but a different each had a different fighting style. Raphael used a rapier, Sophitia a short sword and shield, Juris a knight sword. After the fight, Raphael expressed his gratitude and the group continued on their way towards the forest temple. Juris had other plans though, and regrettably couldn't join them.

- - - - - - -

**A/N Dang, longest chapter yet, I hope all this work was worth it. Enjoy!**

**P.S I just re-read the beginning of my FanFic, and I will be honest, It sucked.**


	10. The Gorons Have Easy Bosses to Kill

**Disclaimer I don't own anything from Super Smash Bros.**

**Sir NZ: Well, Chapter ten came here fast, faster than I thought at least.**

**Juris: It sure did.**

**Sir NZ: Where'd you come from?!**

**Juris: You've tried so hard trying to think up my personality traits and abilities, I'm a separate personality in your head now.**

**Sir NZ: Gee, it sure will be great to have the voice of reason over here to be talking to me during AP Calculus, whispers help me.**

**Juris: I can hear your thoughts now, you know.**

**Sir NZ Starts crying**

**Chapter 10**

**The Gorons Always Have Easy Bosses to Kill!**

After walking through the door, James appeared to be in some kind of factory, or giant machine. He looked up after walking up some stairs and marveled at the complexity of this… whatever it was. The gears were all so… perfect, the cogs meshing, the random levers moving up and down in no particular order. It was so chaotic and noisy, but at the same time almost peaceful. He eventually just sat down to rest, and look up at the oddly mesmerizing workings of this place. He just lost track of time, starting dozing off, and eventually fell asleep.

"James, wake up, please? C'mon, I don't want to have to slap you or anything"

He immediately bolted up at the mention of violent contact. He looked to his right, and saw nothing. He looked to his left, and saw the one person he wasn't expecting…, but couldn't remember their name. "Juris, No… Neimi, No… but getting closer, I think, Rachel! That's it!" he thought to himself.

"How'd you get here?" was his first question.

"Fell down a cliff, jumped across a few stumps and walked through a door" was the reply

"How'd you find me?"

"Followed your footsteps"

"Hmm… she's answering questions really abruptly right now…" thought James to himself.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No"

"So you just-"started James before he was interrupted.

"James, aren't you going to ask me how I've been, or anything like that?!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Aww… doggie doo doo, (Lol) I knew she was getting at something" thought James.

"So, were you worried about me when I didn't come back?" James followed her orders.

"Yes, I split the team up because Juris was unwilling to come looking for you with me"

"Really, you did?!" he was ecstatic she was placing him above this competition, and above all, that prettyboy knight.

"Yeah, I couldn't just leave you to die"

"Thanks, I probably wouldn't last long without you anyways" They hugged, yet another happy moment for James. But, the happiness couldn't last forever.

"Did you get my Amulet back?"

James started then stopped, then tried again "How am I gonna explain this to her?" he thought to himself.

"Well, after I fell down the cliff, I lost track of the thief" he said it straight on.

"OK…" she mumbled as she looked down at the ground and pulled her hair back out of her face. "Well, let's find out where we are, shall we?" she beckoned with her hands out to the door in a bow.

"Ladies first" he did the same motion she did, and responded with a curtsy and a "Thank you"

Oh yeah, things were going to be fun.

- - - - - - -

An entire world away, Juris was standing at the outside of the Fire Temple in Death Mountain Crater, sweating his ass off in his Heavy Armor. "Alright, there was someone way to get in around-" he said to himself. A couple of seconds later, he was at the bottom of a 5-story deep hole. "What is it with me and falling down holes?!" He said to himself as he picked himself up and walked inside the temple.

When he walked inside, he stopped to try and remember which of the 4 or so doorways was the way to the boss room. While he was stopped, several of the fire Keese (bats for those who haven't played a LoZ game) tried to sneak attack his cape. When they hit his cape, they immediately died. Of course, Juris was completely oblivious to the fact that the floating balls of fire are trying to set his behind on fire. After a couple dozen bats lied dead behind him, he finally tried the door on the top left.

The room that he came into was the right one, it was a room with platforms on the outside of a low-lying lake of lava and the boss door on the other side. To a normal person, the door was only assessable by way of a giant pillar that they had to knock down, creating a pathway to the door. But, Juris is no normal person now is he, HE just walks across the lava and jumps up to the far platform. "Thank Mateus for Blaze Robes" were his last words before he walked through the gigantic door. For he was, wearing a blaze robe as a cape.

**A/N Blaze Robes are special robes from Final Fantasy that allow you to absorb all Fire attacks and magics.**

- - - - - - - -

"So where should we go?"

"I don't know anything about this place, we could ask the locals"

Of course (I am liking this phrase this chapter), Rachel and James were LOST. They had no idea where to go, so they asked a man with a giant traveling pack on his back with masks on it. The man creeped James out, and Rachel just thought he was weird. He changed thinking positions every time he named a dungeon, and his smile was just… not normal. They thanked the man for the directions and headed north, because as the man said "The Gorons always have easy bosses to kill".

Nightmare was just striding in from the temple in the east where he faced two giant worms as bosses and killed them WITHOUT becoming giant (that was the way Link had to do it). He was an interesting creature, he was essentially just a man possessed by an evil, demonic sword that ate souls. But he was so much more, he was a symbol of man's constant lust for power. He was also the ultimate evil, wiping out most of medieval Europe, he brought death wherever he went. He always wanted more souls to feed his sword Soul Edge, and return it to full strength. What was inside HIS soul? Damnation, Evil, Ultimate Punishment.

"Look at them, trying to cooperate with each other, what fools! It is a fact, these humans are so puny, their emotions get in the way of the real goal they want to accomplish! The individual is always so much more stronger when equipped with the flexibility of having no one to watch out for. They are also so distracted by each other that they haven't looked at the time they have left! They will never make it in one day by walking at that pace!" Nightmare laughed an evil laugh, and somewhere, deep in his mind, Siegfried, Nightmare's involuntary host, stirred.

- - - - - - - -

"Not the most pleasant trip of my life"

"Nnnnooooppppeeeee, nnnooooottttt aaaatttt aaallllllll"

Rachel and James just finished their unremarkable trip from Termina field to the north dungeon. The only thing that bothered them was the constant -10 degree Fahrenheit weather they had endured on the way up. The gaping pits and giant Gorons were no walk in the park either. When they were finally inside each person's hair was frozen in place, there were frozen boogers in hanging from Rachel's nose and she looked like she might need new clothes after her clothes completely chip away. James, on the other hand was fine, being an adept in black magic, he could absorb the ice and the cold to some degree and not be bothered by it.

"Alllllriiigghhttt, lllleeettss gggoooo ttttooo tttthhheee bbbboossseess' rrrroooommm" said Rachel as she shuddered uncontrollably.

"You're in no position to go anywhere, let me warm you with some fire" said James. "Fire"

After about five minutes of leaning really close to the small fire in James' hands, Rachel was ready to go. They walked through the door, broke a few stalactites in their way, and came upon a giant room. It was easily 20 stories tall, and covered in ice. They stood there marveling at the giant tower, and looked straight forward. Their path was blocked by a tower of blocks (LOL). They heard voices somewhere near the top of the tower "come on, there's only one boss mask left here, we have to get it" said one. "Chill out, we've blocked everyone behind us from coming up with the block tower" said the other. "But, we only have a day left anyways, so I'm not stopping till we are in the clear" said the first. "Alright, I hear ya, I'll get moving" said the other.

"Wait, one day left?! When we left the Lost Woods we had more than 2 days left!" exclaimed Rachel. "We aren't going to be able to get an item in that time! We're done for, all this work, all for nothing!" she broke out in tears, weeping on the ground, her tears freezing as they hit the ground.

James was lost in thought, wondering how time could have passed so fast, when it hit him. It must take up a day to travel between worlds. But, it didn't matter now, it was all over, he couldn't do anything. He just stood there, reminiscing in their journey up here.

- - - - - - -

…

…

**Juris: Um Hello, are you going to say something?!**

…

**Juris: hmm… a note "Gone to see psychologist , Sir NZ" ok, well, the author isn't here right now, so as his alternate personality, I will tell you all the random stuff that normally goes here.**

**J/N: So, chapter 10 is done, with me going to kick some dragon ass in the fire temple, and on the other end of the spectrum, the careful lady and the wuss going are trying to somehow get to the boss room first, after a personality-changing flashback first of course. So just press that purple button thing, I'm not sure what it does, just leave a message K? O, I mean, please review, my mistake. Goodbye, from the most awesome HolyKnight in the universe!**


	11. A Man I'll Never Be

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Super Smash Bros. and credits for title and song go to Boston.**

**Chapter 11**

**A Man I'll Never Be**

_If I said what's on my mind  
You'd turn and walk away  
Disappearing way back in your dreams  
_

He remembered how she lay on the floor in the fight against Gothma, and how he couldn't do anything about it.

_It's so hard to be unkind  
So easy just to say  
That everything is just the way it seems  
_

He remembered his unfulfilled promise of returning her amulet._  
_

_You look up at me  
And somewhere in your mind you see  
A man I'll never be  
_

He remembered about how she was laying after getting knocked down by monsters on the way up and when she looked up at him, she looked up at him with a look of no confidence._  
_

_If only I could find a way  
I'd feel like I'm the man you believe I am  
_

He remembered all the times he was laying in bed, thinking of ways to win her heart over, but to no avail.

_And it gets harder every day for me  
To hide behind this dream you see  
A man I'll never be  
_

He knew she wanted to have confidence in him, but how could she when he was quickly losing confidence in himself?

_  
I can't get any stronger  
I can't climb any higher  
You'll never know just how hard I've tried  
_

He tried everything to make himself stronger, smarter, faster, but he did not improve at all in any things.

_Cry a little longer  
And hold a little tighter  
Emotions can't be satisfied  
_

He heard the times when she had cried in bed on the way up.

_  
You look up at me  
And somewhere in your mind you see  
A man I'll never be  
_

It seems like he couldn't carry or do anything on the way up, she just wouldn't let him do anything important to their survival.

_  
If only I could find a way  
I'd feel like I'm the man you believe I am  
_

James had asked her what qualities she wanted in a man, and surprisingly, she had named off some of the qualities that Juris had expressed, "strong, smart, fast, not overly emotional" but to not name a quality he had, she named the most important one of all, she said, a care for other's well being.

_And it gets harder every day for me  
To hide behind this dream you see  
A man I'll never be_

When she jumped across the chasms on the way to the dungeon and made him be held in her arms to get them both across was a huge blow to his confidence.

_I can't get any stronger  
I can't climb any higher  
You'll never know just how hard I've tried  
_

The endless hours pouring over books in the library, the failed attempts of trying to bench press, were all done in secret.

_Cry a little longer  
And hold a little tighter  
Emotions can't be satisfied_

He saw how she had snuggled up with the other guys during cold days or when she was feeling lonely.

_You look up at me  
And somewhere in your mind you still see  
A man I'll never be_

When asked who her ideal boyfriend was by her friends she answered Brandon Von Hilden, the star on the male fight team.

_If only I could find a way  
I'd feel like I'm the man you believe I am  
_

He tried reading romantic books, such as "How to Sweep a Girl Off Her Feet" and "How to Get a Girl in 10 Months" but he just wasn't suave enough to pull any of it off.

_And it gets harder every day for me  
To hide behind this dream you see  
A man I'll never be_

He finally gave up, and broke down crying right then and there, in the moment of pressure.

- - - - - - -

**J/N Yes, I know Sir NZ made this a really short chapter, but he felt it necessary to convey the message in this chapter, and besides, the song is only so long. **

**P.S BTW, J/N stands for Juris' note instead of Author's note like normal.**


	12. Two Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**Sir NZ: Well, I'm back from the psychologist, now I can get writing on chapter 11! Wait, there already is one? Juris, did you write a chapter while I was gone?**

**Juris: Yeah, I think it's pretty good.**

**Sir NZ: Hmm… I guess it is, nice job Juris. On with chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

**Two Flashbacks**

"Calm down, calm down, I've got to do something, anything! Think James, use that intelligence for some good!" as you can see, James was panicking as he tried to do something that would get them up to the boss room and fast. He was crying profusely, as was Rachel. To an onlooker, they would look like a useless pair of crybabies. As he was searching his mind for ideas, he remembered what Juris told him two nights ago in the camp.

- - - - - - - -

**Juris: Yeah! Flashback time!**

**Sir NZ: Shut Up!**

- - - - - - - -

While Rachel was setting up the tents, Juris was talking with the young mage, James.

"James, you want to become a powerful mage, correct?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You also want to have Rachel as your girlfriend, correct?"

"What? How did you know?

"James, I have trained long and hard in many fields, some examples are sword fighting, and Lightning magic. One that I haven't trained in, but I have just learned by studying emotions closely is the ability to look inside one's soul"

"Uhh… explain please"

"Some say the eyes are the gateway to the soul, and they are correct, but to be able to look into the soul requires a certain willingness by the individual to look into other's personalities and other private things like that. I have that willingness and if you are willing, I could look into your soul if you want"

"Sure, why not?"

"Turn to face me"

James did as he was commanded and Juris' eyes grew a light blue. His pupils disappeared, and he didn't blink. James tried to move his head, but he found he couldn't break Juris' gaze. This continued for a minute or two, until Juris blinked and his eyes returned back to normal.

"When I look into your soul, you have an innocent heart, you don't like to hurt people, but you will do what you must. This is a very good quality to have, and I am very proud of you for holding up as well as this with that idea"

"What do you mean?

"Wait, let me continue, you also lack confidence in your abilities, and your general well-being. You also worry that you are not powerful enough to protect friends dear to you and you worry that you will never be a man. Don't worry about that, you will be one someday. But, the most troubling part of your soul is that you long for affection. You have been away from your parents, and you have no one to love you. That is why you want Rachel so badly. But you will also do anything for her, as a true friend would do, so it isn't just infatuation. I'm done by the way"

"So what was your summary of me?"

"You wish to be powerful, but you are too innocent, too naïve, believing that the world is always going to be great and that everyone has some good in them somewhere. But sadly, that isn't the truth, some people are just rotten to the core, and you must not hesitate to attack those who threaten you. You lack faith in your own abilities as a mage and as a person, in short, you are your own worst enemy. You must break down the walls suppressing yourself and let it out. The power and social skills will come naturally"

"Ok, so in short, I have to believe I am powerful, and I will be?"

"No, but your on the right track, I should get going though, see you later Ice Boy, I might not see you for a while! Stairs are very handy in sticky situations by the way!

"Ice Boy? What kind of nickname is that? And what did he mean, He is only going to be gone for an hour or two anyways. Him and his weird stairway talk" thought James to himself.

- - - - - - - -

"He knew that we were going to be separated" realized James. He then looked over to Rachel in her pitiful state and saw she wasn't going to be of any help. "Wait a tick, (Austin Powers LOL) a stairway?! He knew that we were going to be in this situation too! A stairway would be perfect, how could I make one though?" He glanced over to the walls and saw the vast amount of ice on the walls and an idea popped into his head. He tried to move the ice out of its set position, but put too much energy into it and a big chunk the size of a softball fell off of the wall and hit Rachel in the head. He looked over at Rachel, and saw she was effectively knocked out. He decided to try and melt the ice this time, and as he did, the bottom was filling up with water, quickly rising up to their positions. He realized that with Rachel unconscious she could very easily drown if it got up onto their platforms. He tried to move the water and turn it into ice, but it was too hard to control, as he could only form a few steps until he collapsed. "You are your own worst enemy" Juris' words rung in his head "You will also do anything for her…". "Let's go, this is for you, Rachel" he said as he stood up. His eyes started glowing a blue, darker than Juris' color, but lighter than water.

He quickly grabbed his staff and commanded the water to form into a spiral staircase. The water turned into a giant staircase in 10 seconds flat. James was pleased with the results as he picked up Rachel and ran up the stairs with her in his arms. "hmm… guess I have gotten a little stronger" he thought to himself as he was very pleased with his giant ice marvel.

- - - - - - - -

Juris was sitting in the Hyrule Marketplace with a Fire Medallion, listening to the old coots talk about the "news" that the loser local newspaper was providing them.

"Hmm… Moon going to crash into Termina in 1 day? Pretty big news huh?" said one.

"Yes… Very big news" said the other.

Moon crashing into the planet huh? Hah! That made him laugh, alchemists could call down giant meteorites to hit his home world whenever they wanted to. He looked up to the sky to see a small, furry creature with a pom-pom on its head pop out of an inter-dimensional wormhole.

"Here's your paper, kupo" said the little moogle.

"Thank you, here's your tip" said Juris as he handed him 100 gil. He flew off and warped away.

"Alright, the _Ivalicean Tribune,_ where the real news is… WHAT!? Harmonix had technical difficulties with the new Moving Pictures pack for Rock Band so they haven't released it yet?? What Bastards!" he thought to himself. The old men to the side of him rolled their eyes at his "news". He caught their glances and immediately thought of how stupid these people were. I mean geez, Volvagia wasn't that hard to beat, why'd it take link more than 30 seconds to beat him? He remembered his boss fight with the fire dragon a couple of hours ago.

- - - - - - - -

**Juris: Hooray! Another flashback!**

**Sir NZ: I told you to not talk during the story!**

- - - - - - - -

As he hopped across the stone onto the bosses' stone circle he lived in, the mountain began to rumble and the stone behind him began to sink into the floor. Volvagia came out of one of the holes and breathed some fire as he flew around. Juris wasn't even fazed by the snake-like thing with a mane of fire. The dragon went back into its hole and popped out of the nearest hole to Juris. Juris calmly walked up to it, took his sword out, measured where his sword would land between his scales and took a swing and chopped his head off in one clean swipe. "What a stupid dragon, he gives you 6 seconds to just clobber his head before he even moves" was his thought. He grabbed his reward, a fire medallion, and warped out of the crater in the blue crystal that appeared.

- - - - - - -

Rachel began to stir when they were halfway up the stairway.

When she came too, she felt that she was moving in a steady beat. Up, down, up, down, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She opened her eyes and she looked up at James' face, but there was something different about it, it wasn't the weak-looking, fearful face she had come accustomed to. It was stronger, more powerful, there was determination in those eyes. She smiled, looks like in the moment of pressure, James could deliver.

He quickly noticed that she was awake, and put her down so she could run on her own. She was having some problems running on the ice however, so she just let James carry her up the entire way. When they got to the top, he put her down, as the boss door was right in front of them. They started walking towards it, when they heard a

"Excuse me" said a little midget while pushing Rachel out of the way and sending her dangerously close to the edge. She lost her balance, and began to fall over.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh-" she began to scream, when she stopped out of surprise. James had a firm grip on her hand while leaning over the edge, not slipping at all. He hauled her back on to the walkway and said

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks to you"

"It wasn't a problem"

But they sure had one coming, they glanced over to the door to see two figures go through it. They both sprinted and slid under the door as it closed, baseball-style.

"Well, looks like James has gone up on the manliness factor" thought Rachel to herself.

- - - - - - - -

**J/N: And there you have it! Another chapter in The Tournament is finished! What will happen in the boss room with Rachel, James and the other two mysterious figures? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Sir NZ: Did you steal my Author's Note section or what?**

**Juris: Yeah, have a problem?**

**Sir NZ: Well this is my… never mind.**

**Juris: Press thy Purple Button of reviewing!**


	13. Two Teams, One Prize, and One Bull

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from super smash bros. or the legend of Zelda**

**Sir NZ: Nothin' to say**

**Juris: Vote for me on Sir NZ's new poll on his profile.**

**Sir NZ:...**

**Chapter 13**

**Two Teams, One Prize and One Giant Mechanical Bull**

"That was a close one, wasn't it?"

"James, you never fail to question the obvious don't you?"

Yes, it was true, James was pointing out what was clear to both of them, but that didn't matter, what mattered now was that in that there was another team standing before them. One of them appeared to be some kind of demon-worshipping midget, and the other was yellow, tall, and kind of fat.

"Hello there, I believe we haven't met, my name is Darunia, king (or whatever) of the gorons of Death Mountain" said the yellow one.

"And my name is Skull Kid, and this is Majora, say 'hi!' Majora!" said the midget.

"I will eat your soul!" said something… no one really knew.

"Who said that?" asked Rachel.

"My mask silly!" said Skull Kid (who will now be abbreviated as SK) pointing to the scary-looking mask on his face.

"Death to you!" said the somehow talking mask.

James took a step back, as did Rachel.

"Alright SK, I'm going to climb on top of this bull and break its head off. Don't move!" said Darunia as he climbed on top of the ice block that James and Rachel just noticed. It looked to be a giant mechanical bull incased in ice. It was easily 2 times taller than them, maybe 3. As Darunia got on top the thing, the SK did something that suggested that he had ADHD.

"I'm bored, I'm going to melt this ice right now!" exclaimed SK. He used Majora's Mask to shoot a red beam out at the ice which of course, melted it… which would have been fine had Darunia not been standing on the top with the Megaton Hammer ready to break its head off.

"SK you idiot!" shouted Darunia as he lost his balance from the Bull's crazy movements after its recent defrostation. It roared, and ran full speed ahead. Darunia was still conscious after falling and got up.

"Where could it possibly run to?" he asked everyone else aloud.

Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders. They soon heard a rumble, and from that moment on Darunia could say he got trampled by a giant mechanical bull. He was knocked unconscious, and the SK took this as a moment to ride the giant bull as it came around again. James and Rachel just looked at each other and they each had the same thought: "This team fell apart, and they didn't even have to do anything"

Then they leaped into action, ready to beat the S-- out that bull.

- - - - - - - -

**Juris: But how could they do that? The bull is inorganic material, it does not poop.**

**Sir NZ rolls his eyes and continues typing.**

- - - - - - - -

Rachel grabbed her axe and hopped on top of the bull with the SK.

"Hey girlie, get off! This is my fun time! Weeeee!" said the SK.

"Did he just call her "girlie"? ooooohhhhh he's in for it now" thought James and he readied a spell to be fired as the bull ran by. He remembered the last person to call her "girlie". Let's just say that that poor loser with no skills was never seen again after he called her that.

- - - - - - - -

"My 'someone is remembering a mistake I made a month back by calling someone a name and getting my ass kicked' sense is tingling" thought Juris to himself.

He decided to forget about it and continued reading his paper.

- - - - - - -

As the SK and Rachel dueled on top of the bull, James fired a Thunder Spell at it which wasn't so smart on James' part. Being Mechanical, that only increased the electricity running throughout its body, which caused it to move even faster and run more in a more jerking fashion. This didn't cause much problems for the SK, being small and nimble, but Rachel was having trouble just hanging on, not to mention fighting off the SK's fast punches. But their bad luck was just beginning, because Darunia woke up.

"Hey Magic Boy, you're about to get a beating" said the king as he grabbed the Megaton Hammer.

"Not so fast, dude, freeze!" said James as he hurled a larger-than-normal ice block at Darunia.

"No problem!" said the goron king as he swung the Hammer like a baseball bat, smashing the ice into a billion pieces. Darunia then counter-attacked by charging James with the hammer raised. James responded by making the ice on the ground protrude out like a wall of spikes, designed to counter charges. Darunia just took a horizontal swipe and destroyed his spike barricade.

"Heh, Heh, fell right into my trap" said James as he caused the ice behind the portion of the barricade that was destroyed to shoot out like last time. This time, though, red liquid flowed down the ice after the attack. Darunia was taken care of, now it was just time to help out Rachel. James took one look behind though, and although he expected himself to feel remorseful and disgusted at the sight, he didn't. He felt a source of accomplishment, he had defeated a proven warrior in combat. He got into position to cast his next spell.

- - - - - - -

Rachel, however, was in defensive mode against the SK. He mainly attacked by just moving fast, punching and kicking. After knocking her off-balance, he back flipped backwards on to the bull's head and his mask began to glow red as little tendrils sprouted off from behind to mask. The SK reared his head back, as if he were going to fire a beam. That probably would have been the end of Rachel right then and there, if it not were for their position right next to James. He fired a ball of ice energy, which froze the bull's neck joints and the SK's feet. He looked down at that point to see why his feet were so cold, and then the beam fired straight down. It melted all of the ice and also went in between the metal plates and fried the beast's neck joints.

The Bull then did a little jump at the pain and Rachel was sent flying off backwards. She swung her axe out in front of her and barely caught the axe in the metal. So now she was hanging on by her axe to rear end of a raging bull with a midget and his flying mask… wait, flying mask?! The mask was now flying around freely, and the SK was free to attack while the mask provided aerial support.

She got back on to the bull, and readied herself for the fight that ensued. She was at a huge disadvantage because of the footing that she had. Now she had a mask firing beams at her including the SK too. Things were not looking good. Good thing James did his part. As the bull ran by James, he fired a small fireball at one of the beast's kneecaps and his it dead on.

Nothing seemed to come of his contribution however, as Rachel was slowly backing up because of the constant attacks being launched at her by the SK. Just when she was at the end of possible footing, the bull stopped suddenly and fell forward. Rachel managed to land on her own two feet, the Mask just floated around, and the SK bounced off the wall from the abruptness of the stop. Turns out James had just melted together the kneecap of the bull, stopping movement of the upper right leg. So the bull was rendered useless, not being able to move and all.

The mask took on James, while Rachel took on the SK. Just as Rachel was about to strike however, the SK just gave up and sat down. Rachel just accepted his defeat, and hit the mask from behind, downing it. Rachel chopped the bull's head off, grabbed the mask, and James and her warped out of the temple.

"You fool! We could have gotten past this round if not for you! Why did you give up?!"

Screamed the Mask.

"Well, we already had one item, and Darunia is dead, so that's all we need! I'm pretty smart huh?!" said the SK proudly.

"Not really, you are still my dumb and useless pawn"

"That I am" said the SK as he was beaming proudly.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well, James and Rachel got their last item and all is well… for now.**

**Juris: I didn't like this chapter, I didn't play a major part in this chapter.**

**Sir NZ: Too bad, Juris, you still are my favorite OC. Oh yeah, just Majora's Mask having a raspy kind of voice and Skull Kid having a high one. I think it just makes the scenes where they talk a lot better.**


	14. Final What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or any songs mentioned here.**

**Hey, can you guys just send a review, or a message, just to tell me people actually read this? I haven't gotten a review in 3 or 4 chapters, I really miss them. It kinda depresses me to see stories with 3 chapters that have been here for 3 days have more reviews than mine. Please, my self esteem is at stake. Well, I guess if it is actual characters, not just my OCs than I will give you what you want this chapter. I will try to balance it out now. I was just trying to kind of flesh out my characters first.**

**For those that just skipped ahead, Juris is in Hyrule, Rachel and James in Termina.**

**Chapter 14**

**Final What?**

The hopefuls/soon to be smashers were gathered in either Hyrule Market or on the roof of the clock tower in Termina. At the moment noon hit, the hopefuls stopped talking because in Hyrule Zelda appeared in a bright flash of light, while in Termina, Link appeared in a giant explosion. They waved to the crowd and each gave the following speeches to the hopefuls.

Zelda's

"Welcome, all of those who have passed the second round, to Hyrule Market! You have all shown your Physical, Emotional and Spiritual strength, now you will have to face each other in the next competition, which I won't tell you about. If you will, step up to the booth to your right and show your item to the guard, and step through the portal! Good Bye!"

The crowd cheered and clapped after her speech and got in a nice orderly line for the guard. Most of the hopefuls there were either female or not very hot-tempered (like Juris).

Link's

"Welcome to Termina Clock Tower, let's cut the shit now, just register with the guy over there and Scotty will beam you up"

The crowd grunted and whooped at Link's "speech". It pretty much turned into a brawl just to get registered first. Nightmare was swinging his sword around like crazy, Master Chief was emptying SMG bullets into anyone he could find, Rachel was just swinging at the nearest person, James was burning everyone to a crisp… etc. The hopefuls here were all male, or just really short-tempered (like Rachel).

"Stop!!, ya know what? You're all registered! Good! Now beam them up Scotty!" shouted Link at the top of his lungs while the hopefuls were cheering, grunting, etc. A big object above them that looked like a moon, but with giant teeth and orange eyes sucked them up and flew away. As they flew away, Link called "Thanks Scotty!" to the moon.

- - - - - - -

The place they ended up in Could have been Earth, but then again, it might not have been. It had Volcanoes, Rivers, Cities, Grasslands, Various Races and Architectures, and but its most distinct feature was that there was no central government.

If there was no government, how did it prevent itself from falling into chaos you ask? Well, it basically governs itself, with the aid of clans, which could be anything from local war bands to peacekeepers. The clans go to pubs where townsfolk post their jobs or things that need to be taken care of, and the clans do what the job requires. Some just like to steal the gil (money) of others and buy things. Some are full-blown crime syndicates like Duelhorn and Khajmia (yes, I butchered the spelling) and some are just small-timers like the Yellow Wings operating out of Targ Wood. Some are just fighting to keep everything in order like The Red Crosses.

The city they landed in was beautiful, and filled with fountains and the like. It was also very hot and our combatants very amazed at the strange and familiar(to some) creatures that filled the arena they were currently in.

"Those little furry things are so cute!"

"What are those lizard things?!"

"eww… some people here are disgustingly fat"

"Looks like there are humans here though"

"Ohh… the Rabbit babes here are hot"

"I haven't seen a Gria in a while"

"Looks like the old people here grow long dog ears and their skin turns blue"

As the hopefuls were gawking, two figures on a platform rose up behind them and said:

"Hello Flourgis, the city of fountains, located in beautiful Ivalice!" shouted Pit into a microphone. The crowd cheered as if saying hello back to him. Peach took the microphone from him now and said: "This is the sort-of annual Super Smash Bros. induction tournament! As a result of your acknowledgement by the I.F.O.F.S.A.P. (Intergalactic Federation of Friendly Systems and Planets) as a Friendly System turned planet, we have decided to hold the Third Round here. By the way, we at S.S.H.Q (Super Smash Headquarters) send our regards following the loss of your sister planet, fantasy Ivalice" Pit took the microphone and continued "It will be a standard tournament elimination round, one on one brutal combat!" the crowed cheered "Now lets see what the law for today will be… aha! The law for today will be no… freestyle fighting? What's that supposed to mean?" A man in a suit of armor came over to him and whispered into his ear. "Well, I have just been informed that for today's matches, we will be fighting old-school Final Fantasy style!" The crowd roared with such approval that the arena shook as if in an earthquake. The hopefuls were alarmed at the stadium's shaking, and were puzzled at the mention of "laws" and "Final Fantasy style".

"Yeah, advantage me, these guys are clueless" thought Juris to himself.

"Oh yeah, to negate the fact that one of our combatants has an advantage from knowledge of this system, he will not participate today. So first match will be: The Arbiter versus… M1 Garand?! That can't be right, wait here's the right name, Sophitia Alexandra! So here's here is everyone's favorite alien hero with outdated armor, The Arbiter!" The crowd cheered as The Arbiter entered to _Achilles Last Stand _by Led Zeppelin. "And here's the Righteous Greek Beauty herself, Sophitia Alexandra!" Another cheer followed as Sophitia entered to _You Shook Me All Night Long _by AC/DC.

"Match begin!" shouted Pit as the crowd quieted, waiting for the first move.

Sophitia drew her sword as The Arbiter assumed the basic fighting stance. Both found they couldn't move however, and several minutes passed before The Arbiter looked up to the jumbotron (giant TV) thing at the top of the stadium. It showed the picture, but it also had two blue boxes below it that read:

Stats

Sophitia The Arbiter

HP: 3273/3272 HP: 2839/2839

MP: 100/100 MP: 300/300

Equipment:

Holy Sword Arbiter Armor

Holy Shield Energy Shield

Normal Garments A Bunch of Weapons

The Arbiter navigated through the menu on the bottom of the screen with his mind and selected Action, Weapons, Frag Grenade 4 MP.

The Arbiter threw a Frag.

Sophitia takes 324 damage! 2949/3272

"Well, The Arbiter caught on quick" thought Juris. "Sophitia still has no idea what to do I guess"

"Well, take this!" shouted Sophitia as she selected action, attack.

Sophitia attacked!

The Arbiter takes 100 damage! 2839/2839

"Wait, why didn't he take any damage?!" thought Sophitia to herself. "His Energy Shield can take 3 hits, each automatically does 100 damage. After that, he's pretty frail, just get that shield down with a combo" a voice suddenly said to her. She looked around and saw Mewtwo staring at her from the smashers' box at the top of the stadium. "Don't question me, just do it" said Mewtwo telepathically.

The Arbiter dual wields pistols.

Sophitia combos the Arbiter!

Energy Shield Broken! The Arbiter takes 456 damage! 2383/2839

The Arbiter attacks!!

Sophitia takes 567 damage! 2382/3272

Sophitia grabs The Arbiter and slices his throat!

The Arbiter takes 502 damage! 1881/2839

The Arbiter sticks Sophitia with a plasma grenade.

Sophitia does a Soul Charge.

The Plasma grenade explodes!

Sophitia takes 1085 damage! 1297/3272

Sophitia does a Soul-Charged combo!!

The Arbiter takes 1999 damage!! KO'd!

- - - - - - -

"Winner of the first match, Sophitia Alexandra!" shouted Pit to respectable applause. As she walked back to the waiting area, she congratulated by some of the nicer hopefuls, and ignored by the others.

"Wow, I hope I could fight as well as her in my match, even though I have no idea how to use this final whatchamacallit system" said Rachel aloud.

"I don't want to fight like this, no way, I don't get it either" said James

Before Rachel could respond they heard "Why hello there, Ice Boy and Rachel, long time no see old teammates"

"Hello, Juris why do you want to talk to us?" asked Rachel.

"Whoa, why are you so rude to me, after all, YOU stole the Kokiri spiritual stone from ME, I should be the rude one here. Anyways, I have good news for James, I just asked an old friend of mine to umm… CHANGE the playing conditions into an unsuitable field for battling resulting in postponement of today's fights" said Juris.

"But how will that help? I'll just have to do it tomorrow" asked a doubtful James.

"Let me explain "laws" to you. Here, in Ivalice, Judges set a restriction for fighting between clans or duels. The violators are stripped of their clan privilege and cannot revive anybody while in battle. Here, in the arena, they probably just eject you from the tournament, but in the place I'm from, you got sent to jail. The laws change everyday though" explained Juris.

"Well, I guess that's good enough…" started James.

"Achooooo!" Everyone looked at Rachel, "Sorry, must be this yellow dust in the air"

"Ah yes, Mist as it is called here. This is the stuff that will stop play" said Juris.

A voice came out from the loudspeakers "It seems that there is a mist storm going on right now, so it is up to the audience to decide: should we continue play or not?" asked Peach. A deafening roar for the continue of play sealed the deal, they were going to continue playing.

"Time for plan B" said Juris as he pulled out two cards, one with an "X" on the back, one with a circle on the back.

"What are those?" asked James and Rachel simultaneously.

"This one is an antilaw card, the other a law card" replied Juris before they finished the question.

"Could you explain?" asked Rachel.

"(Insert extremely long antilaw and law card explanations) and that's about it" finished Juris.

"So they basically can add and take away laws?" asked James.

"Yep, I'm going to take away no freestyle fighting and add no law cards allowed" explained Juris.

"Does that even make sense?" thought James to himself.

"Yes, it does, it just means that no other laws can be added" said a voice in James' head.

"Um… hello, anybody here? Creepy…" thought James.

Juris threw them into the air, but nothing seemed to have happened.

"Next match: Prince Ephraim vs. The Skull Kid" came from the loudspeaker.

- - - - - - - -

**J/N: here's chapter 14, woot. **

**A/N: in my own, twisted version of reality, Mewtwo is in Brawl, deal with it! (laughs Maniacally)**

**Juris: Yes, he may be a crazed weirdo, but he's MY crazed weirdo.**


	15. The Mist Does Strange Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., The Legend of Zelda, or Fire Emblem**

**Chapter 15**

**The Mist Does Strange Things**

They were standing facing each other, no fear in either of their eyes. One was a prince of a kingdom that had fought long and hard to break the hold of their traitorous neighbor over their nation. The other was demon sealed inside a mask, now floating into the air, tentacles flowing everywhere.

**Let's rewind a little bit to catch up to where we are hm?**

As Prince Ephraim walked over to his fight gate, he heard a "good luck" from many of the other contestants, he was well liked, and everyone was rooting for him to win against that imp-like thing on the other side. The skull kid just looked at him through that ugly mask he always wore. He seemed to not be able to stand still; he was itching or moving his head around. He was, in short (no pun intended) repulsive.

"Over in the right corner we have the lance-wielding Prince Ephraim!" said Peach through the speakers while_ Runaway _by Bon Jovi was playing in the background to a respectable applause.

"Over in the left corner we have the mask-wearing Skull Kid" said Peach with no enthusiasm while there was no sound otherwise. No entry music, no applause, no nothing. "Match begin" said Pit rather unenthusiastically.

Ephraim quickly began the match by charging at the SK and taking a horizontal swipe with his lance aimed at the head. "Don't want to kill him" he thought. Surprisingly, the blow hit and the SK fell over, unconscious.

"And the winner is… Prince Ephraim!" shouted Pit. The crowd cheered like wild until they heard a raspy voice say: "This isn't over yet" Suddenly, Majora's Mask started rising up into the air like it did in its fight with James and Rachel. The crowd gasped in unison, some hiding the younger audience members' eyes.

**Alright now we're caught up**

They were standing facing each other, no fear in either of their eyes. One was a prince of a kingdom that had fought long and hard to break the hold of their traitorous neighbor over their nation. The other was demon sealed inside a mask, now floating into the air, tentacles flowing everywhere.

"This far from over, boy. I am more powerful than you can imagine" said the mask. "Now witness stage two of my full power"

"What happened to stage one?" asked Ephraim to no one in particular.

"Well, stage one was the floating mask part, usually he needs to have the shit beaten out of him before he can advance to the next part though. It might be the mist that allows him to transform early, the mist can do strange things!" shouted Juris from the front row seats the combatants all got. Ephraim turned around and sweat dropped for Juris answering his question that he didn't really want answered.

The Mask grew long, slender arms and then legs. Then, a little eye popped out of the top of the mask. "You're too slow!" said Majora's incarnation (stage two) as it began to run around the arena so fast that you could still see a shadowy image behind it (like in a fox illusion, but purple).

"Hey man, that's my taunt! You can't use it without my permission!" shouted Sonic from the top of the arena, fuming mad at the robbery of his trademark statement.

Ephraim tried to hit in every way possible, but it was just too fast. Horizontal swipe? Miss. Vertical swipe? Miss. Lunge? Miss. Spin around with the spear held out? Miss.

"Now it's my turn to attack!" shouted MI as it proceeded to run over Ephraim at light speed. As it continued to trample him, the hopefuls were shaking in terror "This is only stage two? How powerful is stage three?" thought Eirika, Ephraim's sister. The crowd on the other hand, was loving it. Every time Ephraim got trampled, the crowd cheered. (This was very often, considering the speed of MI) After a while, MI stopped trampling Ephraim. The dust cleared and lo and behold, there was Ephraim, bleeding all over the floor and unconscious (or dead).

"Match over!" proclaimed Pit as the medical core ran over to Ephraim to asses his casualties. Eirika hopped the fence and ran over to her brother's position.

"Is he going to be okay? Will he live?" she quickly asked Dr. Mario, the head doctor and current smasher.

**(A/N: I asked myself: instead of having just Mewtwo stay, why not have all of them stay? So everyone but Young Link is a smasher)**

"We aren't sure, princess. He could die, but we will try everything to properly treat him"

"What is wrong with him?"

"He has 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, broken collarbone and his appendix has been punctured"

The Prince started to cough up blood, and his final words were: "Eirika, do not live in revenge. Do not try to avenge me. This monster is too powerful for you to attempt to defeat. Good……Night…….E…i…r…i…k…a…" finished Ephraim as he took his final breath.

"God dammit, we need a white mage out here! Pronto!" shouted Juris who also heard his last words.

"My name is Alakina, I am the best white mage in Fl-" started the white mage who came down from the upper part of the stadium.

"I don't care about your credentials, just cast raise on the bitch so we can get on with our lives!" shouted Juris into her face.

She held her hands out, muttered some inaudible words, and raised her hands up into the air… but nothing happened. She tried again, same result.

"It's not working, I'm sorry"

"It must be the mist, it's interfering with your magic" said Juris. "Well, I guess being a paladin, it is my duty to help him on his way to heaven"

"Huh?" asked Eirika.

"Stand back everybody!" shouted Juris as he put his hands together as if in prayer. Suddenly, there was a break in the mist and a white light shone down on Ephraim's body. "Sanctify!!" shouted Juris as he raised his arms open to heaven. A giant pillar of light came down and blinded everyone in the stadium except Juris himself. When it faded away and the crowd could see again, all they saw was an empty space where Ephraim's corpse was. They all just stared in amazement as Juris walked back to his seat, his technique even wiped away the blood on the ground. To Eirika, it looked like her brother hadn't even died there.

- - - - - - - -

**A/N: And there we have it #15! I'm still getting no review, but whatever.**

**Ephraim: Hello there.**

**SNZ: What the…?! Not another person in the author's notes?!**

**E: Yeah, since my role in your story was so short-lived, I came here.**

**Juris: (sighs) Welcome to the club. Oh, and please review!**


	16. Dinnertime!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**Ephraim: So this is what it is like in the author's box.**

**Juris: It isn't all that special once you've been in here for the past 5 or so chapters.**

**E: Hey what does this do? (pushes random button)**

**SNZ: Don't to- (faints from the ensuing explosion)**

**J: Hmm… SNZ is out cold. So that means that… hmm what does it mean? O wait, it means I get to write this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 16**

**Dinnertime!**

After the battle, Majora changed back into his mask form, possessed Skull Kid, and awkwardly walked off the field. (He's gotta get used to his new "puppet" as he calls it).

"Alright, so now we are going to have a one hundred and 20 minute intermission for dinnertime! Appetizers and refreshments will be served in the dinning hall, and dinner will follow after! Be sure to wear the appropriate stuff for a formal dinner!" said Peach over the intercom.

All of the male hopefuls groaned at her last sentence and slowly got up to change into their best-looking outfits. On the other hand, all of the female hopefuls practically leaped of their chairs at the chance to wear a dress. But there was one was just planning on wearing a blouse and some jeans, "What are they going to do me? Arrest me? Yeah, defeat me with generic security guards. HAH! That's good one!" thought Rachel.

_30 minutes later…_

James arrived as planned, wearing an ice blue tuxedo, white pants, and his hair was out of the normal coconut arrangement because he combed it back and he put on a dash of cologne. He saw Rachel at the door, wearing just a blouse and jeans like she planned. They walked in together, side by side ready to take on the world.

For one thing, Peach sure had a way with decorations, the dinning hall was designed to look like something out of 18th century France, but tonight it had streamers, speakers and sparkles everywhere, not looking anything like an antique ballroom. As they looked around, they saw all of the veteran smashers were hanging out with each other or the hopefuls. Most people were either watching the duet of Captain Falcon and Juris doing karaoke to "My Sharona" by the Knack, or just talking casually. Only one smasher was missing… Mewtwo. That really didn't matter because they each went over to talk with the world famous Mario Bros.

- - - - - - - -

Sophitia knew where Mewtwo was though; he was the only one who could work the entire technical booth by himself. She walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey, why did you give me information on The Arbiter? Isn't that illegal?" she quickly asked him.

…

He slowly turned around his chair and looked her straight in the eye, not at all distracted by the amount of skin her dress revealed. Her dress was a plain blue one with no back, and it was also extremely short. Her hair was braided into one long strand, similar to Sheik's. Her sword was hidden under her dress, but she couldn't find a way to sneak her shield. She had learned that in this world, some people would try to rape a beautiful girl like her, so she always made sure she had her sword on her for defense.

"The Arbiter was not very powerful; he had to hide behind an energy shield in order to protect himself from disaster. You on the other hand, I searched your mind and found a strong woman who will do anything for her beliefs. You are worthy of joining the smashers, I always value a rival who can rival my strength. Understand this: Once a smasher, always a smasher. So if the wrong person gets in, we will have a weak link in the chain FOREVER. Now, I just prevented The Arbiter from going any further for the benefit of all of us. Would you consider that illegal?" asked Mewtwo.

She was stunned; she expected a quick answer from him, not an answer that ended with a philosophical question. She had heard the stories, that he was extremely smart, but he was the weakest smasher of them all, how he just was not fit to be in. She found it quite ironic that it would be him to give this speech.

"Question my strength do you? Would you mind a quick battle to prove that I am one of the most powerful out of them all?" Mewtwo asked her.

"Can you… read minds?"

"Yes… it is a very useful talent to have. Now about my question. Yes or No?"

"Sure, lets go, I just gotta go grab my shield from my room"

"I will be waiting on the battlefield"

"Nice job Sophitia, you just accepted a smasher's challenge. Well, its only Mewtwo, I just gotta get in close and WHAM he's dead" thought Sophitia.

Mewtwo was still reading her mind and chuckled at how naïve she was being.

- - - - - - -

_10 minutes later…_

As Sophitia walked onto into the empty arena in full battle gear, she was greeted by Mewtwo.

"Welcome, I am glad you have not forfeited by failing to appear"

"So… are you ready to fight?"

"We aren't fighting here, Sophitia Alexandra"

"Where are we fighting then?" she felt fear creep into her mind.

"We are going to Final Destination"

Just then, Mewtwo teleported them both to a platform flying through the dimensions. It was just a floating purple platform, nothing special about it.

"This is where we will fight, the place where all of the fair fights occur, no distractions, no obstacles, just you and your opponent(s)"

"Alright so what's at stake? 10 bucks? 2 movie tickets?"

"Nothing, just one condition to the match: We will not fight with the pain simulator on"

"What do you mean "no pain simulator?" she was scared now.

"I am turning it off, and if you should fall off the edge, you will fall endlessly, never aging, never dying, forever hungry, forever thirsty, just spending an eternity free falling"

… she was shaking hard now, she could almost feel vomit coming up. Then, there was just one emotion: FEAR, the emotion Mewtwo was most capable at instilling. Mewtwo fed on fear, he could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end, the slight shaking of her knees… yes, he could feel it all. And he loved it.

- - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Juris and Rachel were eating with Ness and Lucas at the dinner. The conversation was mostly between James, Ness and Lucas, because Rachel couldn't do anything close to magical or weird like that. So she was just eating her salmon fillet looking very bored.

"Master Chief, Miles 'Tails' Prower…" said Peach as she listed all the remaining hopefuls still to fight, although most were not listening to her.

"And that's everybody" she finished. There was a cheer following her speech's ending, they could finally talk amongst themselves at a normal talking level. Their table's conversation ceased when James was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to find a French man in an ancient-looking tuxedo.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl around 23 by chance? She's about my height, has blue eyes, blonde hair, wearing a simple, very revealing blue dress?" asked the man.

"No sir, we haven't seen anybody like that tonight, have we Rachel?" James nodded to Rachel as he said this. She just shook her head side to side, because she found she couldn't talk to the man. He was, in her words, gorgeous. Blonde hair, deep blue eyes, tall, lean and a smile that just couldn't be beat.

"Oh, excuse me, I've forgotten my manners, Raphael Sorel, at your service" He took a deep bow as he said this. "And what are your names, might I ask?"

"I'm James, and this is Ness, Lucas, and this is Rachel" said James while pointing to the appropriate people. He took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

"Milady, may I have a dance?"

"It would be an honor" Rachel said, remembering her manners.

They went out to dance floor and had some small talk. Raphael was a masterful dancer, he knew every dance known to man it seemed. Rachel was no slouch herself, she knew many dances and every dance they did was in perfect harmony. Whether it was the basic box step, or the foxtrot, they matched steps perfectly. At the end of their 7th dance, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I hope to see you again, mademoiselle"

"I think you will, monsieur"

- - - - - - - -

James wasn't happy though, he was completely ignoring Ness's rant about how effective his PK Flash could be in battle. He was looking out on the dance floor, watching Raphael, wild with jealousy.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Ness asked both him and Lucas, who wasn't paying attention either.

"Yes!" "Maybe… I mean Yes!"

"So James, you want to get your girlfriend back from him huh?" Ness asked James.

"What? How did you know I like Rachel?" quickly asked James while turning red.

"Well, for one, we ARE psychics, and two, we aren't stupid" Answered Lucas.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, we actually just read your mind"

"Good, so can you help me?"

"No, we're just kids, we don't know anything about that kind of stuff"

"Well, okay" James just slouched in his chair while it was Lucas's turn to rant on how a PSI Magnet on the fingers was better than around the body.

- - - - - - - -

**Sir NZ: Hey guys, how's it going? I just had the worst nightmare! Ephraim pressed a button and I fell unconscious because of an explosion. Then Juris wrote most of the chapter!**

**Juris: Funny you should mention that.**

**SNZ: Don't tell me, that all actually happened.**

**J: Yep.**

**SNZ: Hand it over. Well lets see, you didn't give yourself a main role in this chapter, and they go to DINNER?! **

**J: Yep.**

**SNZ: Some things start to get interesting with James and Rachel, you go do karaoke with CF, and Mewtwo challenges Sophitia to a death match. Interesting, I think I'll take over now.**

- - - - - - -

"Begin" said Mewtwo. Sophitia's fears were still as bad as before, but she just fought through them and charged him. Mewtwo easily used confusion on her, sending her tumbling around and then letting her go like a rag doll onto the floor.

"Is that all you have?"

"Not even close" in truth, her stomach was still doing summersaults after that confusion. She charged again this time, jumping before she got to him. He easily did a flip, hitting her with the thick part of his tail, sending her straight up. He just stood there, grabbed her as she fell, zapped her two times, and threw her backwards.

"Easy as Pi"

"Ugh" she couldn't take much more of this. She went to charge again (third times a charm right?) he just crouched, swept his tail under her, and then used his tail to send her skidding across the stage. He then dashed, used the dark energy on his hands to send her up (I don't now why it sends them up, it just does) then as she fell in front of him, he hit her full force with a blast of dark energy to send her flying off stage, but she could recover. Mewtwo formulated a quick plan to kill her, but the question was, should he use it?

- - - - - - -

Back in Ivalice, the next match was announced "Soren vs. James"

- - - - - - -

**Juris: What did you just do?! Mewtwo and mercy do no belong in the same sentence! Neither do Mewtwo and winning!**

**Sir NZ: Juris, you underestimate the power of Mewtwo, so that means that you are obviously a furry, or a nOOb!**

**Ephraim: Yeah Juris, it's obvious he is teh uber pwnage!**

**SNZ: You have no idea what you're talking about, so shut up.**

**E: Okay.**

**SNZ: BTW, review and tell me what Mewtwo should do. Should he pwn Sophitia and end it. Or should forgive her for this horrible misconception of his strength and let her live?**

**J: CoughBiasedCough**

**SNZ: That doesn't matter, I'm the flippin author! I can do whatever i want!**

Mewtwo Mainer and Proud of it!


	17. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**Juris: Ephraim, why are you tied to a chair?**

**Ephraim: Sir NZ tied me up here to see how long this chair stays comfortable.**

**J: (sighs)**

**Chapter 17**

**To Kill or Not to Kill**

_**Last time on… The Tournament!**_

_**The hopefuls erm… eat dinner... yeah that's what happened!**_

_**And erm… Sophitia was challenged by Mewtwo, I think.**_

_**And Raphael and erm… Rachel… go dancing!**_

_**Oh, and there was some kind of unimportant cliffhanger… or something.**_

- - - - - - - -

"Should I let her live? Or should I just end now?"

Mewtwo was debating about the fate of Sophitia, whether he should take away her life.

"Hmm… well she did call me weak, and 'not fit' to be in the smash bros, but I also underestimated a few of my opponents also"

"I remember when I learned that Pikachu, that little mouse, made it into the first group of smashers instead of me, I hated Master Hand for choosing someone so weak. But now I know that Pikachu was a worthy edition to the team, I am proud to be called his teammate. Also, who knew that the puffball, Jigglypuff, had such a powerful move (rest) at her disposal? And Pichu, his skull bash is better Pikachu's. That little boy Ness's powers are only a little under mine" reminisced Mewtwo.

He walked to the edge as Sophitia grabbed it and said: "I am willing to forgive your horrible misconception if you promise NEVER to even THINK that way about me ever again"

"Alright, Mr. Mewtwo, sir, maam, I will never say or think that ever again, just have mercy! Please, I beg of you!" shouted Sophitia.

A smile formed on Mewtwo's lips. He had broken her will to fight. Just another reason why he was the strongest pokemon ever.

- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the battle between Soren and James was 7 minutes in. It was a very boring match however, they just shot wind and ice at each other, both spells canceling out. They never moved, just shot another one. The crowd wasn't really paying attention, it was just looking out at the sunset. If one looked closely, however, they could have the thin sheet of ice forming at James' feet. As time went on, the sheet grew, and as the sheet grew, so did the size of James' spells. It eventually came to point of where James' spells didn't cancel out, they went through the wind spell and fell to the ground from loss of speed.

"What's going on? Our spells aren't canceling out anymore! Wait, as the sun goes down, it gets colder, increasing the power of his spells! Oh geez, this isn't good, I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just do a quick charge of a powerful wind tome to get him off guard and then just barrage him from the side with some curving wind spells" formulated Soren.

So he just put a lot more energy than normal into the next shot, and it just sliced right James' ice. James was caught off guard all right. He was hit with it straight-on, sending him into the wall, and Soren quickly fired 3 more curving blasts from James' left side at high speed. James just put his hands up in a defensive position, and an ice wall came up in front of him, and absorbed the blows from the wind spells. Soren just stood there, mouth agape, wondering how in the world his shots were blocked by something as simple as an ice wall.

"I know what you're thinking, and the reasoning is as it gets colder, my spells get powered up, and since the wind dies down at night, yours power down" explained James.

"But, but, but…" stammered Soren.

"No buts, just FREEZE!" said James as he sent an ice beam at Soren, freezing him solid.

"And the winner is… James, the ice magician!" said Pit over the loudspeakers.

"Ice Magician? What kind of name is that? How about the Ice Boy Wonder, or Winter's Fury or something cool like that (LOL)" moped James as he walked back to the waiting room.

- - - - - - - -

**Sir NZ: Short Chapter, I know, but I got Rock Band 2 the other day, and it takes up most of my time. Also plenty of studying for AP Chem. I just posted this chapter to satisfy the 1or 2 people that regularly read this. (sighs) Ephraim! How's the chair?!**

**Ephraim: Still comfy!**

**SNZ: Alright good! I'll come back in a few days and see how you're doin'!**

**E: Alright!**


	18. Femme Fatale Battle

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Sir NZ: Well, I'm sorry for updating very slowly, I'm on a half-hiatus. Hey Ephraim? Are you still there?**

**Ephraim: Yep, and the chair is still comfy!**

**SNZ: You're doing good buddy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Femme Fatale Battle…**

**and one other small fight.**

"The Next Battle is Rachel Barlan versus Amy Rose" said Peach over the loudspeaker.

Rachel entered the arena to "crushcrushcrush" by Paramore, the song reflecting her fighting style. Amy Rose, Hammer in hand, entered to "Umbrella" by Rihanna. Neither really got any applause, the crowd bored by the last match to the point where they weren't really paying attention.

"Begin!"

Rachel drew her axe and lunged forward, Amy doing the same with her Hammer. When they met they started swinging like crazy, not really going for accuracy.

"That shirt is really ugly ya know" said Amy in between swings.

"What? Why are you talking? That dress is the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" shouted back Rachel.

They each stopped swinging, now occupied by their insult fight.

"I got this at a sale at Macy's!"

"Well that's why! Macy's is for cheap losers like you!"

"Where do you shop? That dump J.C. Penny?"

"Yes, that store is the best store out there!"

"Prostitute!" said Amy with a heave of her hammer.

"Sex toy!" shouted Rachel with a swing of her axe.

"Loser!" said Amy again.

"Fag-dite Hoar-bitch from Hell!" shouted Rachel as she narrowly missed with a vertical swipe.

There was a series of gasps from the crowd as she said it. They just stared at each other, then they just exploded into a lighting-fast catfight, both combatants discarding their weapons and using their nails to tear each other limb from limb.

Juris and Raphael, each itching to do something, jumped from the stands to try and pry away the two girls. But when they both grabbed Rachel, disaster struck.

"Are you trying to take my girl?" asked Raphael with an I-Hate-You tone.

"What's it to ya?" spat Juris.

"You will not diss me and my girl like that ever!"

"Since when was she YOUR girl, frenchie?"

James, overhearing the conversation, just put his head down at the thought of fighting both irrational fighters for Rachel's heart.

"FRENCHIE?! How dare you call me that! I am a FRENCHMAN, not a 'FRENCHIE', onguarde!"

"Ladies first, wuss!" shouted Juris as he got into a defensive position.

They each took out their swords and began fighting for… the right to pry Rachel apart from Amy? (Weird).

"You go Juris! Kill that loser guy with the accent" shouted some random guy who was waiting to fight.

"Do you have something against accents?!" shouted some other random fighter.

"Yes, I do! Foreigners smell funny!"

"I can't believe what I am hearing!" said the other guy as he took out a French horn and blew into it "Foreigners, UNITE and CHARGE!" Most of the East side of the stadium jumped over the wall into the arena, ready to kill the other guy.

The other guy took out a revolutionary-era snare drum and started playing a war tune.

"All of those who speak English properly, join me in my crusade against the foreigners!" As it just so happened, most of his "troops" came from the west side of the stadium and they too jumped the wall and began their charge towards the other mob.

A great battle then erupted… that lasted 5 minutes. The two sides met and fought around Rachel, Amy, Raphael and Juris, forming in an almost-perfect circle. The crowd, as always, loved it. They actually started fighting amongst themselves, proper English speakers vs. the people with accents.

**Five minutes later…**

If you saw the arena without knowing when the battle had begun, you would have thought that this had been an hour-long battle. There were bodies everywhere, the crowd was half-dead, and in the middle of it all were the bodies of Raphael and Juris, too tired to continue fighting, and Rachel standing victoriously on Amy's bloody, dead body.

- - - - - - - -

**Sir NZ: Well, there it is, I kind of rushed the ending, and it got a bit weird there with the battle, but I think it was o.k.**


	19. The Great Cataclysm

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I don't own anything!**

**Sir NZ: Yes, I am back, for a short time anyway. This will be the last chapter of this story, but inspiration has hit just recently hit me for a sequel. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 19**

**The Great Cataclysm**

"The winner is Rachel! What an amazing fight! The way EVERYBODY started fighting each other was amazing! Now, all volunteers please carry all the dead bodies off of the fighting arena in preparation for the next match!" said Pit and Peach over the loudspeaker.

As Rachel walked off the field, James walked up to her and said "Hey Rachel, that was pretty mo- I mean good out there"

"Thank you James, but if you would please excuse me, you're standing in front of my seat"

"Ooh, sorry" said James as he blushed and stepped aside.

**10 Minutes of body carrying later…**

"Now that the bodies are off the field, the next match can begin. The first contestant… is… Nightmare!"

Nightmare entered to Raining Blood by Slayer and to a chorus of cheers and boos.

"And the next contestant is… our very own Jurrrriiiiisssssss Loooongswooooorrrrrrddd!" said a replacement announcer, as Pit and Peach went to the Smasher's Box to relax.

Juris entered to Achilles Last Stand by Led Zeppelin and, like Nightmare, cheers and boos.

"Fighters, draw your weapons!"

Nightmare drew Soul Edge, his giant, demonic, soul-eating sword, and Juris drew Excalibur, the Paladin's favorite sword.

"Are you ready?"

Nightmare roared to the announcer, and Juris just nodded his head.

"Begin!"

They both charged and met in the middle of the stadium, their swinging swords deadlocked, despite the size of Soul Edge. They traded blows for a while, until Nightmare landed a clean horizontal swipe on Juris in his stomach sending him into a wall. Juris charged again, and landed a hit on Nightmare's left shoulder armor, splitting off a piece.

"Hmm, this guy's not that bad, I guess I'll just go on the offensive then" thought Nightmare.

Nightmare began taking large, sweeping blows at Juris, but missed every time. Juris was unable to launch a counterattack due to the long range of Soul Edge. If one looked closely, however, they could see Soul Edge was slowly getting a blue and green color along the sides of the blade. All of a sudden, Nightmare swung with increased force and speed, his Soul Charge being released. Juris was caught completely off-guard, but luckily, was hit with the blunt part of the blade. The hit did send him flying into a wall though, and the hit caused a dust cloud.

The crowd (or what was left of it anyways) was quiet as they were struggling to see whether Juris was alive. The dust had not yet cleared, but one heard a slight shifting of rocks. Juris shouted "Holy Blade" and then, a white sword came flying out of the cloud and was aimed straight for Nightmare. Nightmare started to move to the right, but the sword still hit him. The crowd gasped when they were blinded by the light when Nightmare was hit.

Once everyone's eyes had adjusted, they looked onto the battlefield to see half of Nightmares armor missing, his still-normal left arm exposed. The armor itself, however, was nowhere to be seen. Once they looked over to where the sword came from, they were amazed to see Juris, tattered and dirty, standing proud with Excalibur in his right hand.

The crowd watched, nobody taking a breath, waiting for the next move to be made.

- - - - - - - - -

In the Smash Box, the smashers were in shock at the amount of power that each combatant wielded.

"First of all, how did Juris survive that hit?" Asked Captain Falcon.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Second of all, how did he do that sword-thingy? Marth, any ideas?"

"None, these guys are amazingly powerful. Zelda, any magic you know that can do that?" asked Marth.

"Well" started Zelda "By the magic principles that I know, the bigger the spell, the more energy it takes, that should have killed him, or at least made him go unconscious, but there he is, still standing.

The smashers then turned their attention back to the two combatants, but Samus, with her zoom in her visor, noticed a small detail that nobody else noticed.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or does those guys look like they are absorbing light?" asked Samus.

"Affirmative, light refraction occurring near the two enemies" stated R.O.B

"Lemme see somebody's binoculars" said Roy as a servant went to get him a pair.

"Guys, we gotta get outta here, if they are doing what I think they're doing" said Roy worriedly.

"What is it Roy?" asked just about everybody.

"I think they are using two forms of the most unstable magic in this world, Ultima. Juris is combining it with Holy Magic and Nightmare is combining it with the powers the dead souls give him, and from all examples that I've seen, when they meet with those two attacks it will mean certain disaster, I've said to much though, we gotta get to the escape pods ASAP, and if you value your life, you will just run, don't warn anybody else" said Roy as he began sprinting towards the escape pods.

Everybody else followed, not one question was asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What's the status R.O.B? How long till the clash?" asked Mario.

"T-minus Ten seconds"

"Holy $hit! Hang on everybody, I'm activating Lightspeed" shouted Samus.

Everybody was shaking as the Lightspeed engines warmed up.

"5,4,3,2,1" counted down R.O.B, and the engines activated just in time.

As they sped away, news stations were getting reports of a supernova-type explosion where the world of Ivalice used to be.

**- - - - - - - - - **

**I'm done, finally. After all that I am done. Review please, tell me if I have improved, I have been studying the work of other authors that I find good, so please tell me if my efforts were in vain or not. I feel I have improved, but it is your call. The sequel will be coming sometime in the future, I cannot make any promises when though.**

**Finally, thank you Chef Colette, for seeing this story to the end. **


End file.
